


Getaway

by trash_unlimited



Series: Rick and Julie [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: 1970s, Canon Compliant, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_unlimited/pseuds/trash_unlimited
Summary: Note:Please read my other RnM fic “Love and Loneliness” before reading this one, or else you'll get lost really fast, and it'll answer your questions about the Rick/Julie relationship and such pretty quickly. This takes place during chapter 14 of that story, when Rick and Julie(my version of Rick’s wife) are dating, but not yet married. I love these two so much and one story wasn’t enough for me! I also wanted to expand on things from the original story. If anyone says anything about Diane, I counter with the fact the memory was fake, and while I do like the RickxDiane ship, I highly doubt she’s the “real” version of Mrs.Sanchez, for reasons.By the way, most characters in this story are OCs, I'd advise not reading this if you don't like that.Muskegon, Michigan 1978(again)A couple of months after getting together, Rick and Julie intend to have a nice relaxing getaway on a resort planet, but danger always seems to follow them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 70 MORE EPISODES! *ahem*..anyways...I had this story in my head not long after finishing the original, and started coming up with ideas about...late April? I only started writing this in late May. With the original story, I rushed the outline a bit because I had the earlier version of it up, which I hated and wanted to replace as soon as possible. So this time, I put more thought into it, including this story's villain. Cyn was fine, but he was a little...underdeveloped and lacked depth, but I hope this new villain will fix this problem. As said, I wanted to expand on somethings too, like the whole "Fyralogin vs Yyorian" thing, Mark and Vivian's characters and Rick and Julie's relationship. The "Rick and Julie" series title seems uncreative, but it's a spin on "Rick and Morty"...get it?
> 
> I make the relationship between Rick and Julie so good because I do think Rick still habours feelings for his wife deep down, masking them away from the world. I wanted them to have a happy, healthy relationship to explain WHY Rick would still love her after all this time too. There will be lots of fluff between these two, including domestic fluff. My version of young Rick is closer to his current version, far closer than Simple Rick, but he still has major differences you'll see. If he seems OOC, that's why, he's younger and hasn't been through as much as current Rick, there's also Julie's influence on him.
> 
> For anyone wondering why I'm not really convinced Diane is the real Mrs.Sanchez, I guess my main issue is she looks more like Annie's mom(from the episode Anatomy Park) over Beth's mom, the face looks too different than Beth's, and looks more like Annie's. Also, freckles are a dominant genetic trait, so why doesn't Beth have them? Or even Morty or Summer? It's confusing, but whatever, we're not here for Diane content.
> 
> (they don't even get to the resort until chapter 3..)
> 
> Sorry for my long rambling...anyways...to the story! If you catch any references to a certain movie, I did it on purpose...

Julie’s eyes fluttered open, and she was immediately greeted by Rick’s bare chest against her, causing her to blush. She looked up at him and saw he was still asleep, so she decided to leave and maybe surprise him with breakfast, but was unable to. She looked behind her and realized Rick was keeping her trapped, his arms were wrapped around her in a tight possessive embrace.

Julie decided then that...maybe should stay with him a little bit longer. She nestled her head against his chest again, and felt relaxed when she heard his heart beating, and his breathing. She also took in his scent, which was musky with a tint of the smell of chemicals. All of it soothed her, relaxing her further to the point where she almost drifted off to sleep. The moment Julie had started to do so, she felt rough hands stroking her cheek. Her eyes opened back up, and she smiled upon seeing Rick was awake now too.

“Good morning...” She greeted him in a sleepy tone.

“I-I th-though you you were sl-sleeping..” He mumbled, blushing slightly. She laughed softly and kissed him, which he quickly melted into before pulling away.

“You don't need to be embarrassed Rick,” Julie assured him. “I love it when you're affectionate with me.” As she said this, she stroked her fingers down his chest, trailing them across his muscles. Rick sighed deeply and gave her a warm smile, placing his hand on hers gently.

He felt so lucky to be with her, he had never really felt loved before, not until he met her. For all of his life, he had been consumed with loneliness and feeling unloved and uncared for. But now he had her, and there was no words that could properly describe how grateful and happy he was that she was his. His life had been a miserable hellhole until she, his angel, had saved him from it. They had only been dating for a few months, but Rick felt like his life had already drastically improved since they met. It was like all of his pain and suffering melted away when he was with her, that everything would be okay as long as they were together. The feelings Rick felt for Julie were so new and strange to him, and although he had been resistant to them initially, it grew on him and now he accepted he was in love.

Rick had never been in a serious relationship before, everything in the past had been casual. He was used to hook-ups, one night stands and pure lust, not this. He wasn't used to feeling genuine love for another person, and being attracted to them beyond appearance(even his attraction to Julie had initially been all about her looks). It was confusing to him, and Julie knew this was the first time Rick had been in a serious relationship, so she helped him the best she could. Slowly but surely, Rick was growing to feel more sure of their relationship.

Rick stroked her red hair with his long thin fingers, and she sighed happily. He could stay like this forever and he wouldn't mind at all. “I love you Rick..” Julie mumbled. He didn't give a reply, just kissing her sweetly instead.

Their peaceful moment was interrupted when Rick’s stomach growled, making him chuckle. “G-Guess we we better get some breakfast huh?”

Julie nodded, smiling at him as they got up. She blushed, seeing Rick was naked. She knew he had the tendency to sleep either half-naked or completely naked, and it still made her feel flustered. Rick put on a pair of boxers and a housecoat, while Julie, who had only been wearing her short white nightgown, put on her own housecoat. Rick watched her, then turned back to look at the pillows, and got a devious idea. He grabbed his pillow and wacked Julie with it slightly while she was leaving their room.

“Oh!” She gasped, and looked at him while he laughed at her. She laughed back, and grabbed her own pillow, and wacked him with it too. They kept on with their pillow fight, even ending up on the bed until Rick found himself overtop of Julie. He was going to hit her with the pillow again, but stopped himself and put it down, only for Julie to hit him with the pillow still in her hands.

“Hee hee! I got you while you had your guard down!” She giggled.

“Darn it!” Rick exclaimed. “I’m not losing though…” He gave her a devilish smirk and kissed her as he held her arms down. When he moved away, Julie was looking up at him lovingly.

“Looks like I won after all!” He proclaimed as he headed off the bed. “I guess you did!” Julie said cheerfully. “Now we have to celebrate your victory with brushing your teeth.”

Rick’s mood quickly soured at this. “Really? I thought w-w-we w-were going to eat br-breakfast first! I'm s-starving!” He complained.

“Don't be a baby, we'll eat breakfast soon, but we should brush our teeth too, it's very important you know.” Julie replied. Rick sighed in annoyance, but complied with her wishes. Julie was always looking after him, doing her best to make him healthier both physically and mentally. He knew she did this because she cared about him and loved him after all.

Julie was Rick’s motivation, he wanted to improve and better himself because of her. Normally, he wouldn't be doing things like brushing his teeth, but because of Julie, he decided to do them anyways. She inspired him to change for the better. Now that they were together, he didn’t think he could properly function without her.

While they were brushing their teeth, Rick turned to see Julie. Her hair appeared a bit messy and disheveled, and she looked noticeably tired. He still found her so beautiful and angelic.

Afterwards, they left to the kitchen where Julie started to make breakfast for the two of them. Rick went over to sit on the couch and started watching some intergalactic TV shows. When she finished, Julie headed over to sit beside Rick while carrying a plate of waffles and a bottle of syrup for the both of them. “No pancakes this time?” He asked.

“Did you..want some? I thought I could try and make something different for change, but I can-”

“No, don’t worry, come here.” Rick told her, brushing off her concern. Julie breathed a sigh of relief and sat beside him. As they ate together, they both were comfortably snuggling against each other...just enjoying each other’s company…

* * *

Meanwhile, one of Julie’s friends, Mark Norris was in his apartment room and just waking up. Although he normally appeared energetic and carefree, he was not a morning person, at all. Grumbling, he managed to get himself out of bed and walked to his bathroom.

Opening the cabinet, Mark pulled out a bottle of pills, opened it up and took a few of them. Then he downed them with water and sighed. The antidepressants were the only way in his mind to alleviate his inner pain and sadness. He couldn't tell his friends, he didn't want to upset them, and mental health treatment was garbage, Mark had simply been prescribed his antidepressants and was shoved out the door. Mental health was a taboo topic as well, which didn't help. He felt...stuck...but he could deal with it...sorta..and at least for now.

Returning back to his room, Mark decided maybe he should try and relax somehow. He picked up one of his comics and tried to read it, until the sounds of loud music began blaring. It was of course, his roommate Johnny, who had proved to be an ass from day one. Mark did his best to tolerate him, but he felt like he would snap any day now..

Not only was Johnny constantly bothering him and getting on his nerves, but the guy also liked hitting on Julie and Vivian whenever they came over, and neither of them liked it either. When Mark told him Julie had a boyfriend now, Johnny had just told Mark to let him know when she was single, he didn't like that very much.

He left his room and found Johnny dancing terribly, he wanted to say something but knew Johnny wouldn't be able to hear him. So, he went over and turned the record player off. Johnny stopped dancing and stared at him. “Oh, hi Mark..what do you think you're doing huh?” Johnny asked.

“Can you keep your music down..please?” Mark responded, trying to be polite to him.

Johnny paused for a moment, then gave his answer. “No.”

Mark sighed, he didn't want things to escalate further so he just returned to his room. When the music started again, Mark sat on his bed and covered his ears in annoyance. If he couldn't stay in his apartment, he could go somewhere else. He thought about seeing Vivian, but she had just recently returned from a trip with her family, so he decided to wait before going to her again. She needed time to adjust to being home again.

Mark really wanted to do something that could make him feel a little better. He turned to look at the Star Wars poster in his room, causing an idea to enter his mind: He should go on an adventure with Rick and Julie!

Whenever Mark had the chance to, he would join Julie and Rick on their adventures together. Not only were they fun and exciting, but he got to spend time with his friends too! Well, his friendship with Rick was rather one-sided, but that was fine with him. Plus, it warmed his heart to see how happy Julie had become because of Rick. Since her parent’s deaths, Julie had been a shell of her former self, but now that she was with Rick, she was happy, vibrant and full of life. If Mark was being honest however, he did feel a bit...jealous..of their relationship. Julie had a special someone that gave her the happiness she had longed for and needed. Mark didn’t have that, he had to wallow in his own pain and sadness.

But he could find his own special someone one day, he already knew who he wanted that someone to be, Vivian. They had known each other for 10 years but had never pursued in a relationship, Mark hoped they could though...one day…

With his mind made up, Mark sneaked past Johnny and headed out the door, making his way out of the apartment and running off to Julie and Rick’s house. Whatever was in store for him was bound to be exciting!

* * *

Back at their house, Rick and Julie were finishing up breakfast, so Julie took both of their plates into the sink, and put the syrup back in the pantry.

“Do you think we should get changed now?” Julie asked Rick.

“M-Meh, it's still the mor-morning right? We should just relax.” He shrugged.

“Hmm..good idea! But I still think I want to go brush my hair first, it's a little messy after all.” She beamed. Rick nodded and watched her leave for their bedroom. He then yawned, and put his feet on the coffee table, feeling content.

This quietness was ruined as soon as he heard someone knocking loudly on the door. Rick groaned in annoyance and opened the door, and wasn't pleased to see Mark, who barged in and zoomed right past him.

“What do you want?” Rick growled lowly. “To go on another adventure I presume? Newsflash asshole, it's like 8:30 in the fucking morning!” Mark seemingly ignored him and looked around.

“Where's Julie?” He asked Rick curiously.

“Brushing her hair.” Rick grumbled, sounding clearly annoyed and unhappy with Mark’s presence.

“Oh that's nice, so she should be down soon right? I reaaaaallly wanna go on an adventure with you guys!” Mark said cheerfully. Rick was about to give him a stern “no”, when Julie walked downstairs and over to them, still holding her brush.

“What's going on?” She asked them both. They turned to stare at her before Rick gave his answer.

“This idiot wants to go on an adventure even though it's the morning and we both just woke up!” Rick yelled, pointing at Mark. Julie looked at the two of them and just smiled.

“I don't mind, I think it'll really wake the both of us up, get the blood rushing early on hmm?” Julie replied, grinning ear to ear.

Rick let out a defeated sigh, if Julie wanted something, he couldn't bring himself to say no to her. “ F-Fine..” He grumbled.

Mark let out a “yay” and hugged him, before Rick angrily shoved him off. Julie noticed he looked a bit confused and hurt, so she decided to explain to Mark why Rick reacted the way he did. “Rick only likes it when I touch him, I think he feels uncomfortable when anyone else touches him.” She explained. Mark looked at her, then at Rick, then back at Julie before smiling and nodding his head. “Now I think Rick and I should get dressed.” Julie told Mark.

“I can wait.” Mark replied casually. Julie then left with Rick to their bedroom, leaving Mark by himself momentarily. He sat on the couch and started watching intergalactic TV, feeling awed and amazed the whole time.

* * *

“I can't believe you think this is a good idea..” Rick mumbled as he put his pants on.

“Mark is my friend, and I can't just tell him ‘no' to an adventure.” Julie said to him as she put her dark purple belt on, and fastened the white circular buckle.

Rick wasn't sure what to say back, he really didn't want to do this so early. But an idea popped in his mind, and he smirked to himself. He knew exactly where they could go. First, they’d go somewhere and drop Mark off alone while he and Julie spent time together. There was another idea too for later on, that could also keep Mark away from them...yep, he knew fully well where they were going today…

* * *

Rick and Julie returned to the living room, where Mark was glued to the TV screen. Sighing, Rick tugged on the sleeve of his shirt to grab his attention. “Hey moron, we're going now.” He informed him. Mark looked confused for a moment before turning his head in Rick's direction, and realized he had tugged on him.

“Oh right! Of course! Let's get going!” Mark said cheerfully as he hopped off the couch, and stood up. Julie giggled and Rick just rolled his eyes in annoyance. At least he wouldn't have to deal with Mark if everything went according to plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, as of the day I'm posting this (June 13th for people in the future), I'm 18 now, so...I think...we may some more...sexual content huh? Skip past that shit when it comes up if you don't wanna read it, it's mainly for my own self-indulgent purposes anyways.
> 
> As for this chapter, I don't have much to say other than, the villain is introduced here. I tried to make his introduction come off as intimidating, I hope it worked to at least some extent.

The trio headed off on Rick’s ship into space. The whole time, Mark was acting antsy and giddy, he really wanted to know where they were going, but Rick simply told him to shut up.

Eventually, they arrived at their destination, a planet called Corslog. As soon as they landed, Rick grabbed onto Julie's hand and walked off with her, leaving Mark alone as he looked around excitedly.

Rick and Julie went off swimming and spent their time together by themselves. Mark on the other hand, had initially gone towards the lake, but heard Rick and Julie in the midst of an “intimate moment”, and sped off. He spent his time there exploring and even befriending a few wild creatures until Julie and Rick found him. When Rick discovered Mark had interacted with some of wild creatures, he promptly scolded him and they left.

Their second destination was where they headed off to later in the afternoon. They started heading towards a nebula cloud, peaking Mark’s attention.

“Where are we going?” He asked curiously.

“The biggest bar and nightclub in the whole galaxy.” Rick explained. “Now sh-shut up and maybe we'll get get there faster, idiot.”

* * *

It didn't take them too much longer to arrive, and when they did, they found the place was packed. The bar was filled with aliens getting drunk, partying and even some fighting. Rick noticed Julie appeared overwhelmed, and pulled her close to him, which seemed to help a little.

“Just st-stay with me.” He told her in a comforting voice. Julie nodded at this, feeling more at ease with his words. As for Mark, Rick just shoved him forward told him to do whatever he wanted, only jokingly advising him to not catch an alien STD. “If you think syphilis is bad, then you haven't seen what's out there like I have, it gets worse.” Mark laughed nervously, and headed off as Rick told him to do.

Rick and Julie just sat down on barstools, and Julie ended up watching Rick get drunk. She told him not to drink too much, but he didn't listen. A couple of drinks later, Rick was grabbing onto Julie and pulling her close so she could sit on his lap, which she did.

“Oh Julie..” Rick sighed before burping. “I-I love love you so m-much..your th-the most b-b-beautiful person in t-the multi-multiverse…” Another burp.

Julie laughed, she figured out quickly that Rick was an emotional drunk. He never talked about his feelings much, so this was a nice change of pace. She accepted he wasn't good at talking about how he felt, she enjoyed that he preferred to express his feelings through action; but at the same time, Julie found she liked this too. It was nice to have her boyfriend drunkenly fawning over her.

“Rick..” Julie giggled. “Do you really think so?”

“I kn-know sooooo…” He slurred out. “I'm s-sooooo lucky to b-be with you..the lu-luckiest son of of a bitch in the m-multiverse…”

Rick then happily nuzzled his face against her breasts, making her blush madly. “Wha-what are you doing?” Julie stuttered out.

“I lo-love thesee…” He sighed in content, making Julie blush more.

She let him just stay here, she couldn't say otherwise. Looking up from him, she saw Mark too, was clearly drunk. He had his top off(which was not like him at all, considering he never took off his top in public) and was waving it in the air, acting wild and crazy.

Julie smiled and shook her head, and focused on Rick again, gently patting his back.

* * *

“This guy took down an entire empire single-handedly, I mean they were an empire that was thousands of years old and slowly declining but still...y’know? It shows he's a threat, the Federation can't deal with someone like that, he's dangerous and needs to be killed..” A bug-like alien rambled on.

Out of the darkness, three pairs of golden glowing eyes emerged, and a red hand with sharp claws followed. “And you want me to do it?” He asked.

“Of course...your Scalet, one of the deadliest assassins and hitmen in the galaxy. Also, by doing this, we can increase our power and influence by associating with your...group..” The bug responded.

Scalet watched him for a moment. “I see, so you want this large and imposing threat removed as soon as possible? I can do that, no problem. Even if he's also the smartest man in the universe, I have my ways.”

“He's here too…” The bug mumbled. “You can kill him right here, right now.” Then he pointed at Rick and Julie. “He's in a vulnerable position...drunk...fawning over his woman..it'll be easy..”

Scalet scoffed at this notion. “Where's the fun in that? It's so much better to toy with your victim and humiliate them, take everything and everyone they love until they're beaten down with nothing left to lose.”

The Gromflimite shuddered, there was something very off about Scalet..something that didn't click right. Part of the reason the Federation chose him to kill Rick, was because Scalet showed no remorse, empathy, compassion or regret. It was like the guy was an emotionless and empty husk, he felt nothing but the thrill he got from killing, it seemed. To be honest, it was...pretty frightening.

Scalet just smiled at the bug and looked around momentarily, when his eyes glanced at Julie...something happened but he couldn't tell what it was, but she was very beautiful and attractive. The bug noticed his staring and become frantic. “That's Rick’s girl..I wouldn't try anything to her if I was you..”

He turned his golden eyes and stared right at the bug, who shuddered nervously. “What information do you have on her?” He questioned.

The Gromflimite really didn't want to get on Scalet’s bad side, so he gave in to his demands. “Her name is Juliana Lillian Kenyon, or..just Julie for short. My data on her shows she was born on May 16th 1951 A.D….don't ask what that means because I don't know...she's 27 years old..her parents are named Gordon and Agnes Kenyon...who uh..”

“Not that kind of info you buffoon! I want to know what her personality is like.”

The bug gulped, but complied. “I can't quite say for sure, but everything about her seems to indicate she is a nice person. She is never involved in any of Rick's crimes, and she tries to do the right thing by helping people. She's also apparently shy and quite the romantic. That's all I really know..I guess...I still need to find more info on her.”

Scalet nodded at this. “Good enough. This leaves me with two goals, one is to kill Rick, the other is to take his girl for my own. Now all I need left is for you to tell me where I should lure them.”

The Gromflimite thought for a moment. "I think I have an idea..."

* * *

 

Julie was still sitting on Rick's lap when he suddenly lifted her skirt up, making her squeak. “Rick!”

He snickered and pulled her in closer. Being drunk, his sex drive was pretty strong, he was feeling really horny and needy, having his girl right on his lap. Rick groaned softly as he grinded Julie against his growing erection. She whimpered at this, starting to feel a bit aroused herself. She knew that since Rick was drunk, his performance in sex would be more sloppy, but she couldn't resist him, not like this.

“How about we go into one of the rooms..” Julie suggested, her voice sounding a bit laced with lust.

“Of course!” Rick said happily as he picked Julie up and set her aside. She smiled at him as he got up and grabbed her arm, running off with her into one of the rooms. As he did this, Julie could swear she saw Mark walking into another room with an alien girl, but she wasn't sure..

* * *

 

Scalet watched them leave for their rooms, looking annoyed, and gripping onto the knife he was holding. He knew exactly what they were going to do after all..

He got up from his seat, followed by the Groflimite. “What are you going to do?” He asked Scalet nervously.

“The plan is in place, it'll work itself out.” Scalet grunted. He pulled out the brochure from his pocket and walked over to the bartender.

“What do you want?” He asked, sounding angry. But as soon as he saw the knife Scalet was holding in one of his pairs of arms, he suddenly got nervous. “Ah..I mean mean um...you you know…”

Scalet laughed. “You know who Rick Sanchez is? He’s here you know...just a bit...occupied..”

The bartender nodded. “Yeah..yeah I saw him..what about it?”

“Give this to them, they'll be interested. The girl he’s with, I'm sure she'll be the most interested.” Scalet ordered, handing the brochure to him.

The bartender was hesitant, but accepted it anyways. Considering the knife Scalet had, it was best not to say no.

“Good, I'll be on my way now.” Scalet said, pleased. He then turned towards the Groflimite as he walked off with him. “Any more info on Julie, or that...other human that isn't Rick..that's here would be greatly appreciated.”

* * *

In the morning, Julie awoke to find herself laying on top of a clearly naked Rick. She blushed, and noticed she was also naked, it was then the memories of last night washed over her.

Despite Rick being drunk, it had actually been really good regardless. Rick was always full of surprises after all, but if Julie was being honest, it was something she liked about him. With Rick, you had to expect the unexpected.

Rick soon opened his eyes and looked down, seeing both he and Julie naked. He was confused for a moment, but it very quickly hit him that he and Julie had sex last night.

“So we fucked l-last night didn't we Julie? Presume I-I-I was still amazing huh?” He asked in a flirty tone.

Julie giggled. “A bit sloppy, not as good as usual, but I still liked it.”

He grinned and kissed her passionately, making them both moan into the kiss. When they pulled away, Julie remembered something else. “Last night, you also said I was the most beautiful person in the multiverse. I know you were drunk, but I wonder if you really mean that..”

Rick's face went red at this, and he shyly nodded. “Y-Yea..I mean..I do..do re-really think think that..”

Julie noted how flustered he sounded, and giggled again. “That's very sweet of you...and to be honest, I think your, in turn, the most handsome man in the multiverse..” This comment only made Rick's face even more red.

They might’ve said more, but then Mark popped out of a door connecting the rooms they were in. He was wearing nothing but a pair of grey boxers, his black collar with the dark told circle and the black wristbands. Julie quickly covered her breasts with the blanket upon seeing him. A busty alien girl followed behind him, winked, and handed him her phone number before walking away. Mark looked out of it and wasn't paying much attention, still hungover. Rick also noted an old-looking burn mark on his shoulder, but said nothing about it.

“Damn Mark, didn't th-think you had it in you.” Rick chuckled, Mark still paid no mind to this.

Julie looked upset, rather than proud like Rick. “Mark...what about Vivian?”

This snapped Mark out of his hazy state, and he started panicking. “Shit shit oh fuck..oh shit..” He mumbled to himself. “What did I do last night?” He asked nervously.

“You got laid to a hot alien chick, should be considering yourself lu-lucky.” Rick told him.

Julie seemed unhappy at Rick describing the alien as being hot, so he placed a hand on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. “Still, you are ten times hotter than her.” He assured her, making Julie feel better.

“I don't consider myself lucky! Vivian...Vivian...what about her..? How would she feel? I'm such a screw up..” Mark wailed.

“Jesus Christ man, calm the fuck down. You aren't even together so it's not like you cheated or anything.” Rick replied.

This didn't help though. “I still feel like I betrayed her...I can't believe this...I love her so much I-”

Rick interrupted Mark before he could finish. “You really are in love with that bitch? Wow, I don't know how you do it, but good luck man.”

Mark suddenly snapped at him. “She is not a bitch! She can be mean sometimes but she has a good heart deep down and cares for others so much! You just don't know her like I do!” He then stormed back into his room.

Rick and Julie both were stunned at this. When Julie regained herself, she pulled the blanket down and looked at Rick. “You shouldn't have said that about Vivian...she's my friend too you know..”

“Ugh, whatever. We should just go and forget all about this.” Rick scoffed.

Julie agreed to that, and they both put their clothes on before leaving the room. They saw Mark follow out, fully clothed himself, and still appearing angry with Rick. He rolled his eyes at this, and the three of them walked off, intending to leave.

That's when the bartender, with the brochure in his hands, approached them. “Wait! I have something you three might be interested in.” He remembered Scalet telling him ‘the girl’, might be the most interested, so he handed the brochure to Julie.

Julie took it and proceeded to look through it. She instantly became intrigued and turned to Rick and Mark. “Look at this!” She happily said, pointing at the brochure.

“Is that...an advertisement for a resort?” Mark asked.

“Yep!” Julie beamed. “And there's an amusement park, a beach and shopping mall nearby it too! And they have a special discount for couples! Rick, we should go here!”

Rick groaned a bit at this, he wasn't into the idea, but he couldn't bring himself to say no to her. “F-Fine.”

“Yay!” Julie cheered and hugged him, making him blush. Mark giggled at this, having finally lightened up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do want to mention, Rick drinks sometimes when he's younger, but at this point, he isn't an alcoholic. I wanted to show that he likes drinking, and why he would resort to it after...you know...
> 
> I've also been wanting to mention that..I know new episodes are coming of Rick and Morty, and I am very excited, but whatever info we learn about Rick's past/his wife(if we learn anything that is) that goes against anything here...I ain't changing nothing. I know one of the tags is "Canon Complaint", but at this point, canon can go fuck itself, I don't care anymore. If such a thing happens, I'll just say this isn't C-137, but a Rick from another dimension.
> 
> I also had Rick say Julie is the "the beautiful person in the multiverse", because he IS pansexual and all, wanted to acknowledge that.
> 
> Also, yes, I did reveal the names of Julie's parents after all this time too. I figure since Julie was born in the early 1950s, her parents would've been born in the 1920s, hence I used popular baby names from that time period.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this took so long to come out, I had um...personal stuff in my life to deal with, plus a lack of inspiration. But I was able to get this done thankfully.
> 
> I bumped this to to an E rating because yea...there's smut here, detailed smut..I'm so fucking proud of myself lmao. I finally did it. Feel free to skip it.
> 
> And you know..one thing I've been meaning to mention is, the idea of writing a story set in the 70s was so neat to me in the first place. I'm a history nerd, I relish in that shit man. Ya...that also explains why the resort is described as "Greco-Roman looking(Greco meaning Greek)" when they see it. I did so much research into the 1970s for this and the other story, and also the 1950s and 1960s too, it helps.

Rick and Julie returned home soon after, but as for Mark, instead of returning to his apartment, he stuck around. Even as Rick and Julie were packing up their things, Mark was just kinda...there.

“Why are you still here?” Rick asked in annoyance.

Mark shrugged. “What? I'm not allowed to go?”

“Fuck no you’re not! Plus, with that couples discount, you really need to get a girlfriend first anyways.” Rick growled.

Mark blushed, his mind obviously going towards Vivian. “Uh...I could bring Vivian over. She came back from a family trip not all that long ago, but I hope she won't mind.”

“That's a great idea Mark!” Julie said cheerfully. “I don't think she'll mind anyways, she likes spending time with you after all.” This comment made Mark’s face get redder.

Rick rolled his eyes. “Really? You both want her to-” Julie put a hand over his mouth, looking at Mark, who seemed bothered.

“I'll be right back.” He mumbled, then headed off to where Vivian lived.

Julie then moved her hand away, and noticed Rick didn't seem happy with her. “Why did you do that?” He snarled.

She sighed. “He was starting to look upset with you, remember when you called Vivian a...you know..? He snapped at you, Mark doesn't like people talking badly about her. It was best to not let you keep talking.”

Rick brushed this off. “Pfft, whatever. She is a bitch, remember the fact she doesn't like us being together?”

“Vivian cares about me, she's just worried about me getting in danger by being with you.” Julie reminded him.

“I told her before, I try to avoid anything bad happening to you. It's not like I'm intentionally putting you in danger or something. She just doesn't listen.”

“It's understandable where she's coming from though. I've known her all my life, Vivian is just trying to look out for me.”

“She doesn't _need_ to, especially now that you have me. I'm f-fully capable of of p-protecting you on my own. Besides, I'm considered highly dangerous, those Galactic Federation fuckers have me on what is basically their version of the FBI’s Most Wanted list. Nobody fucks with me, or you, and gets away with it. You know that just as much as I do.”

Julie knew there was no point in continuing to argue with him, he wasn't going to change his mind. “Well...she can still come right? She can act as Mark’s girlfriend, and I know how Vivian feels about him, she won't mind.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Rick grunted.

* * *

Mark later returned with Vivian, who looked stoic. “So is it just the two of you going on a resort or something?” She asked.

Julie shook her head. “No, that is if you two want to come along. There's a couples discount there, so we think you and Mark should pretend to be a couple.”

Both Mark’s and Vivian’s faces went red at this. “Wha-what?” Mark asked in shock.

“You're kidding right? There's no way we’d…” Vivian trailed off, and looked over at Mark. When he had came over to her house to invite her over, he’d been acting all nervous and awkward, which wasn't like him. She had wondered why he was being so weird with her, but she didn't bother to ask why. Vivian had decided to come with him regardless, and even though she had just been on a trip with her family to England too. Rick wasn't a friend, but Mark and Julie were, and they wanted her to come, she couldn't say no. “...Fine..” She grumbled.

The whole idea of pretending to date Mark didn't bother her as much as it seemed. She knew him well, and still had thoughts about him she’d never say out loud. Mark felt the same way, even after what he did, he still wanted to be around her, despite how awkward it felt for him. After Vivian had said “Fine”, Mark nodded his head in agreement.

“Looks like it's settled then.” Rick concluded. “P-Pack up your shit and l-let's go.”

* * *

When they arrived, Scalet found himself watching the four from a distance. Another member of his “group”, Tiffany, was there too.

“So, are you...gonna follow them or something?” She asked. “Because it's really boring just watching them.”

“Just a second, I need to do something first.” Scalet told her. Tiffany watched as he shapeshifted into a human male. “What do you think?” He asked, admiring his new appearance.

“Ridiculous.” She muttered. “Why do you even look like that? Why do you care about attracting that girl so much too?”

“Tsk, it's a disguise Tiffany. You see, I'm trying to make myself look attractive by human standards...well...one of their standards. You see, Earth has a ton of cultures, and they all have their own ideas of what's beautiful! It was annoying but, I asked the Federation agent where Julie is from on Earth, and he said she comes from the United States of America, which really helped. So I looked at male beauty standards there and got this.” Scalet explained, pointing at himself. “And furthermore, Julie is apart of my plan, I need to win her over to succeed. You'll understand later, I'm sure.”

Tiffany sighed. “Whatever. But uh...your name? Do you have to go by a new one?”

Scalet nodded. “Yeah, see your name is just fine. But mine? Nope. So I also did some digging there and came up with a new name, John Smith. How does that sound?”

“Fine.”

“Excellent. I'll be on my way now.” ‘John' waved as he headed off to the resort.

Tiffany shook her head as she watched him. This wasn't go to end well.

* * *

When Rick, Julie, Mark and Vivian arrived on the resort, everyone but Rick was in awe as they stared at the exterior of the place. It had this elegant look to it, with a Greco-Roman type architecture and marble statues with water flowing out of them.

“Rick? How can you afford this?” Julie asked in shock.

“Julie, I'm the smartest man in the universe, plus one of the most wanted and dangerous criminals in the galaxy. Trust me on this.” Rick said before winking at her.

Julie blushed and giggled while Vivian just rolled her eyes.

When they arrived, Julie, Mark and Vivian looked shocked as they watched Rick pull out multiple fat stacks of cash and hand them to the receptionist. As soon as he went back over to them, Julie spoke up. “I can't believe you have so much money! Why did you stay in an apartment for so long anyways?”

“Grabs less attention, it's better that way.” He explained. “Besides, I don't care about living in some fancy ass home either.”

Julie smiled, accepting this, while Mark and Vivian still looked surprised.

(Meanwhile, Scalet watched in the distance, and was ready to make his move.)

Out of nowhere, an attractive man with a shaved beard and black hair walked up to the group, it was noticeable how he was somehow a human. It begged the question of why another human was here.

“Who are you?” Rick asked in confusion.

The man bowed for a moment before introducing himself. “John Smith. This place is quite lovely isn't it?” He chuckled. Rick noticed as his gaze wandered towards Julie. “And so are the women.”

At this comment, Rick looked particularly annoyed. “What do you want?” He growled low.

“To get away you know?” ‘John' laughed. “And you must be wondering, what is another human doing here? I thought humans were primitive? The answer is a secret, because it's not important.” There was no secret actually, he just couldn't come up with any reasons.

“You know, it actually kinda is.” Rick mumbled.

“Enough!” ‘John’ snapped, before quickly regaining himself. “I am curious about the lady you're with though.” He said as he pointed to Julie, who was blushing.

Rick turned to look at her and got mad. He knew it was because of how attractive this guy was, why did he have to be so handsome? It was annoying! If Rick was being honest too, it didn't help his self-esteem issues, as this man was more conventionally attractive than he was, so was attracting Julie's attention. Even Vivian was staring too, which Mark didn't like either.

Rick angrily stepped in front of Julie. “You'll leave her alone, got it?”

‘John' laughed. “Have you asked her what she wants? Because it just seems you're focusing only on how you feel.”

Rick became angrily flustered, so Julie simply placed a hand on his shoulder, and kissed his cheek to calm him down, which helped. “Its okay Rick, don't worry. Why don't we just go to our rooms?” Rick nodded at this, and looked ‘John' right in the eye as they left.

Before they were out of sight, ‘John’ had one last thing to say to Julie. “I hope I'll see you later. You're quite the exquisite beauty after all.” Julie heard his comment towards her, but didn't say anything.

“Man was that guy weird or what?” Mark asked jokingly. “He just comes up, says he has the most stereotypical name in existence and starts hitting on Julie.”

“Yeah..” Rick grumbled quietly. He made the move to grab Julie and head for their room.

Mark and Vivian also went over to their room, and when they did, they were greeted by presumably room service. “I got this for you, might need it.” He handed them a “Do Not Disturb” sign and winked. Mark and Vivian both blushed as Vivian quickly took it from his hands and went into the room with Mark.

* * *

When Rick and Julie arrived in their room, Julie was startled as she heard Rick loudly slam the door shut. He wasn't in a good mood, she could tell.

“Rick, sweetie, is everything okay?” She asked in a concerned tone.

He growled at this. “Fuck no! Didn't you hear what that bastard was saying to you?”

Julie could instantly tell Rick was jealous, he clearly hadn't liked that ‘John' had been showing interest in her. Truth be told, despite how attractive he was, he had made her feel uncomfortable. She wasn't sure how to feel that a stranger had referred to her as an ‘exquisite beauty’.

“It's okay, I know what he was saying, and it did make me feel weird, he is a stranger after all, not you, I prefer you.” Julie explained. “I know you’re jealous and angry, but there's nothing to worry about.”

It didn't help, she noticed Rick was still fuming with rage. “I don't care, I don't like that he was obviously interested in y-you.”

Julie wasn't sure what to say to this. Her eyes focused on them, and when they wandered down, they widened as soon as she noticed a bulge in his pants. “Rick?” She gasped.

“I need to take you Julie, right now. I'm gonna make sure you’re screaming my name baby, so that bastard hears you and knows you’re mine.” Rick said, his voice was low and seductive

He pulled her close to him, and she groaned slightly in pleasure when she felt his bulge, pressing against her. “I want you..” Rick told her in a sultry voice. He kissed her roughly, and moved his hands down her body. Julie moaned softly from this, wanting him too. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

To her surprise, Rick moved her away and shoved her down on the bed, making her squeak in shock. He tore her clothes off her forcefully, until she was in nothing at all. She watched as he quickly took off his own clothing until he was completely naked, before he moved over top of her.

Usually, he’d make the move for foreplay, but he clearly wasn't in the mood for it. He was angry, needy, horny and feeling possessive, and he needed to take her right then and there. She found herself staring at his throbbing erection, hard and ready for her, and the tuft of hair above it.

Julie cried out in pain and pleasure as he entered her, and quickly began thrusting. His thrusts were fast and desperate, she could tell how much he needed her, needed this. Despite his roughness, she found herself loving this, it felt so good and she couldn't get enough.

Rick held onto her as he kept his movements up, and then he felt her growing wet around his shaft. He loved knowing how much Julie wanted him, the satisfaction he was feeling was incredible.

“Nobody can fuck you as good as I do babe. This pussy is all mine, only I can fuck you..only I can touch you.. are _mine_.” He growled. “You like this don't you ba-baby? You love my cock so much huh? Love it when I fuck you like t-this..”

She whimpered a bit at this. “Yes...I love you and only you..and I love it when you take me..”

Rick leaned in and kissed her, and when he pulled away, and gave her a few hickeys on her neck as he kept fucking her. “S-So everyone knows you’re m-mine...especially him.” He declared possessively. “Say it, say your mine b-baby.”

“I'm yours....I belong to you..”

He felt like he could cum just from those words alone. He growled and fucked her harder, he wanted to hear her scream his name, and got exactly that.

“Oh Rick! Rick..! Uhhh yes!”

The look on his face was so pleased, Julie belonged to him, forever. He began pulling on her hair as he took her, before eagerly smacking her ass; surprisingly, Julie found she liked and it caused her to moan in delight.

* * *

Scalet was still in his human form and was walking through the hallways, when he arrived at the room Rick and Julie were staying at. He had his knife again and was clutching onto it. It was then when he heard screaming, but it wasn't screams of pain it was….screams of pleasure..

“Rick! Take me harder! Oh God, right there!”

He recognised that sweet voice as belonging to Julie, and gripped onto his knife tighter. Scalet had a feeling he should've known better than to wander down here.

With that, Scalet headed off, thinking over his next course of action...anything to get Julie on his side and with him.

* * *

Rick kept thrusting inside of Julie, loving how warm, wet and soft the inside of her pussy felt..how amazing it was clenched around his aching shaft. He couldn't handle it much longer.

“Fuck Julie...I'm g-gonna c-cum…” He hissed.

“Cum inside me..” Julie begged in response. She wasn't worried about getting pregnant, as she and Rick had sex so often that she started taking the pill.

With that, Rick moaned loudly as he came inside her, pumping her pussy to the brim with his seed. It didn't take long for Julie to cum either. “Uhhh Rick!” She cried loudly.

When he pulled out, his cum was still dripping from her pussy, a sight that aroused him beyond belief, not to mention, Julie's legs were shaking too after being fucked so hard and her intense orgasm.

“Oh Rick…” Julie sighed. “That was amazing.” She got up and went over to kiss him. “I love you so much.”

Little did Julie know, Rick wasn't done with her, his cock was still rock hard, and he didn't feel like he’d had enough yet.

He gave her a devilish smirk that made her shudder with need. “I'm not finished with you baby girl.”

* * *

Mark and Vivian were in their rooms, and despite the door being closed, they heard everything. They were both silent, until Mark finally spoke up. “Those two are like wild animals aren't they?” He chuckled. “Can't keep their hands off each other.”

Vivian groaned. “Just get on the couch Mark.”

He eyed her a for a moment, then noticed the book she was reading: _A Room With A View_. That surprised him, unlike Julie, Vivian didn't seem to care much for romantic stories. He wondered why she even had that book.

Mark walked up to her a grabbed the book from her hands. “Hey!” She yelled, blushing angrily. “Give that back!”

He snickered playfully. “Why do you even have this? I didn't think you liked this kind of stuff? Unless...did you steal it from Julie?”

“N-No I..” Vivian denied. “I didn't...I wouldn't..”

“Just admit it Viv, no harm to it.”

“Fine! I did take it from Julie! Happy?”

“Very.” Mark chuckled. “But why did you take it anyways?”

“Maybe I kinda...like romance more than I let on…” She grumbled.

“Really? There's nothing wrong with that. You don't need to hide it, at least not from me.” He smiled.

Vivian blushed and looked away for a moment. Why did he have to be so sweet to her? She was trying to deny it but there seemed to still be a spark between them, even after all this time.

“Ugh, sure..” She muttered. “Don't tell anyone or I'll kill you.”

Mark laughed, and not even nervously. “Alright! My lips are sealed.”

“Good. Now again..get back on the couch.” She replied, pointing right at it.

His laughter faded away, and he did as she told. He could see it in her eyes that maybe she wanted him to stay, but didn't say anything, wanting to respect her wishes after all. Mark laid down on the couch and sighed, wondering what had happened between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the smut probably wasn't the greatest but I did try lol.
> 
> Also, I specifically chose Scalet to call himself "John Smith" because yes, that is literally the most stereotypical English name in existence, and the poor bastard doesn't even realize it. It's supposed to be funny. There's also strangely an alien named Tiffany, why? Because there just is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot to this chapter, it's a long one, just so you know. 
> 
> I wanted to mention, I've read all the Rick and Morty comics so far, including the spin-offs, and when I got to Krombopulos Micheal's comic, we saw young Rick! I was right in guessing The Flesh Curtains was formed when Rick was a young adult, I saw people drawing Flesh Curtains Rick as when he was middle-aged, which always felt off to me. We also saw the young Rick design from "The Rickshank Rickdemption", and that version takes place after the Flesh Curtains one, who was shown similar to Rick as he as now, while the later version is shown to be more optimistic and nice. Not much like my version, but despite the different dimensions, it shows young Rick could indeed change to end up nicer! See? I'm not far off here.
> 
> There's a little more...sexual content in here? No sex scene again until later, but there's sexualization here...namely involving Rick and Julie, again, skip it if you want.

The next day, Julie had told Rick she thought it would be fun if they, Mark and Vivian could go to the beach together. Rick didn’t seem too thrilled about Mark and Vivian coming along, so Julie said they could just sit away from them, which made him happy. Other than that, Rick was all for the idea because he really wanted to see Julie in a bikini. She had brought one with her, but seemed nervous to wear it out in public. Thankfully, Rick assured her he’d stay right by her side so she’d feel better, which made her agree.

Julie wasn’t the type of girl to flaunt her sexuality around, as she was very shy and didn’t have good confidence; however, having Rick accompanying her did make her feel better, he just had such a positive effect on her after all, she felt so much better having the man she loved stay by her side.

When they arrived, Julie stayed close to Rick, who also had one arm gripped possessively on her. He was gazing at the others around him, keeping his eyes peeled for anyone that might be staring at Julie, before sitting on a towel under an umbrella together. While Julie was wearing a purple bikini with a purple flower in her hair, Rick simply had black swim trunks and black shades on.

Vivian was in a black and pink bikini, and while she was there, she wasn’t thrilled about it. She had brought the book from last night and just went to sit on a chair under an umbrella. Mark was wearing the most, he didn’t like being in topless in public so he was wearing a tye dye tank top, green swim trunks, along with his black wristbands and a peace symbol necklace. He knew it was kinda odd, but he really didn’t care. Before running over to Vivian, he saw Rick and Julie and remembered last night. “Hey! Vivian and I heard you two last night!” He called out to them. Julie blushed intensely at this, while Rick shot him an angry glare, which made him nervous enough to finally go over to Vivian.

“I can't believe he heard us..” Julie mumbled, feeling incredibly embarrassed.

“Well...I did want a certain someone to hear us after all..it's no surprise Mark did too.” Rick chuckled, and pulled Julie closer.

“I guess so.” She smiled at him, looking into his eyes. Often times did Julie find herself getting lost in them, they were a dark brown, almost black, colour that always made her feel warm inside.

She must've been staring for too long as Rick took notice. “H-Hey, Julie, what's with the staring h-huh?” He snickered.

That snapped her out of it, she blushed again and twirled her hair with her fingers shyly. “Its nothing..”

“You admiring my face or something?” He asked teasingly.

“Your eyes..” She admitted. “I guess I got lost in them again.”

Now it was Rick’s turn to blush, and his heart skipped a beat. “R-Really?”

“Yeah..” She sighed happily. “Your just...so attractive to me...so handsome..”

“Heh..bet y-you think I'm s-sexy too?” He asked flirtatiously.

Julie’s heart raced at this, but she couldn't deny it, and nodded shyly. This made him give her a laugh, feeling very pleased, and he kissed her.

Despite her embarrassment, it was the truth. She had found him a little physically attractive when they first met, and the longer they knew each other, the stronger her attraction to him grew. Now she found him to be a very handsome, hot, sexy and gorgeous guy, and she felt so lucky to be with him. Julie couldn't help but stare at his strong hardened muscles, it wasn't like he sported a six pack or something, but what he did have looked really impressive to her anyways. He was hers as much as she was his, and he was one of a kind, no other guy on Earth was able to do what he could. No other guy could make such amazing inventions, or be able to take her across the galaxy and to other dimensions, and they couldn't make her feel the way Rick did.

Julie melted into the kiss and let out a moan. Rick pulled away at this and kept his hands gripping onto her hips. He started to get a little handsy, which made Julie blush and giggle.

“Not right now Rick! People might be staring...we should do this later..”

“Aw but I can't help it, y-your sitting here in nothing but a b-bikini after all.”

Julie thought for a moment, and Rick watched as she pulled out a bottle of sunscreen. “How about this, you can put this sunscreen on me, letting you touch me, and we can...ah..be a little more...intimate later..?”

Rick grabbed the sunscreen right out of her hand, surprising her, and grinned mischievously. “You got it baby girl.”

Julie sighed in delight as he began to put sunscreen on her, it felt so good after all, she loved whenever he touched her. Not only that, but it was also great because as a redhead, she was more prone to the effects of sunlight than anyone else, things like skin cancer or just more easily getting a sunburn. It was a win-win in her mind.

* * *

 

Scalet was off in the distance, watching Rick and Julie, deciding he should go over and grab Julie’s attention. He knew that all he had to do was give himself a six pack and walk out to the beach in nothing but swim trunks, which is exactly what he did.

When he arrived on the beach, he got what he wanted, as Julie did notice him, and it made her face red(even Vivian had noticed and looked flustered too, which Mark didn't like). Rick was confused on why she was blushing, but then his eyes looked around and narrowed when he saw ‘John’. He just knew that asshole was walking around topless, looking very attractive. He snarled and moved Julie away so she couldn't see ‘John' anymore.

“Fucking _culero_ …” He grumbled to himself.

“What's the matter Rick?” Julie asked in concern.

“That bastard John is o-obviously trying to grab y-your attention Julie! He's doing this on purpose!” Rick yelled in frustration.

“Shh...calm down Rick...don't worry..” Julie softly assured him.

It didn't work though, he was still furious. “I can't calm down, I can't-”

“What seems to be the problem here?”

Julie and Rick turned around to see the source of the voice, it was ‘John'. Rick was going to say something, but Julie put a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

“It's...nothing to to worry..about.” Julie smiled, angering Rick even further.

“That's good, I was wondering if you wanted to talk with me? I’m worried I may have come off a little strong yesterday and wanted to make it up to you.” ‘John' asked.

Rick shook his head no, but Julie got up anyways. “..Sure...I I mean..I guess so…” She agreed shyly.

“Great, come with me.” ‘John’ smirked, and he walked off with Julie following him.

Rick was pissed, to say the least, how dare this asshole try to come on to his girl? Julie was his! Not this ‘John’ fucker, she belonged to him and no one else. He knew Julie was agreeing to talk just to be nice, so he wasn't angry at her, he could never be, his anger was directed at ‘John’. He hoped the guy would back off eventually.

* * *

 

“You're...um..not really a human...are you?” Julie guessed.

‘John' sighed a gave in. “Fine, you got me, this is just a disguise.”

“So...what do you really look like? What's...your real name?”

“Scalet, but just keep calling me John okay? I'll show my real form eventually to you. Just be patient, I'm worried it could frighten you.”

Julie accepted this and nodded, giving him a polite smile.

Scalet grinned at her, and his eyes wandered down to her figure. Then his eyes trailed over to her neck, where he noticed the numerous hickeys on it. He clenched his fists together, remembering that he heard Rick and Julie having sex with each other last night, it filled Scalet with an uncontrollable rage, she should belong to him.

Julie noticed his staring and became embarrassed. “Please stop..”

He laughed at this. “Sorry, I can't just can't help but be enamored by a beautiful, gorgeous woman like you.”

Julie turned her face away, sure his human form looked attractive...but she still prefered Rick.

“Don't be like that, here, you can do the same to me.” He grabbed her hand and placed it onto his toned muscles. At this, she quickly moved her hand away.

“How do you even find me attractive? You're from an entirely different species.” Julie questioned him, feeling utterly confused.

“Correction, I'm a mix between two different species, and in one of those species, they have one pair of eyes and one pair of arms...just like yours..” Scalet explained. “And for your information, does it really matter? There's something about you that draws me to you..I can't quite explain what it is..”

She blushed nervously, unsure what to say to this.

* * *

 

Rick had enough, he got up and headed towards them, until he was stopped by Vivian. “You need to relax, stop being so jealous and possessive of Julie all the time.”

Rick ignored her words and shoved her down on the sand, before continuing on. Mark went over to Vivian and helped her up, she didn't look happy. “God, what an asshole.” She grumbled in annoyance.

“Don't worry about it, let's just head back okay?” Mark gently told her.

Her face turned a deep red, and she followed him back to their spot on the beach.

As for Rick, as soon as he was close enough to Julie, he instantly pulled her away from Scalet, who just smirked.

“I don't trust that guy Julie, something seems off with him.” Rick said, wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her close.

“Don't worry too much about it Rick, okay?” Julie softly replied, and kissed him sweetly.

Her kiss managed to soothe and relax him, but it wasn't enough. Rick glared to Scalet, then turned to Julie and spoke. “I think it's time to go.”

“Already?” Julie asked in a mix of shock and confusion.

“Yes, we’re going now alright?” He hissed.

Julie sighed, but agreed to go, she understood why Rick was acting like this after all. She waved at Mark and Vivian to come over to her, and when she told them they were going now, they unhappily agreed to leave.

As they walked away, Julie looked back and saw Scalet was staring at her; it made her feel uneasy, but she said nothing about it to anyone.

* * *

 

When Mark and Vivian returned to their room, Vivian watched as Mark removed his tank top, and she could see the old faint scars covering his back. She guessed he wore that top to hide his scars, knowing that he didn't like showing them to anyone he wasn't close to.

“You still insecure about those scars?” She asked, a little hesitant, not sure if she should bring it up.

Mark turned around, and eyed her solemnly. “Yeah, I guess so. It's been so long but...uh..it still hurts y’know? I can't seem to move past it.”

Vivian bit her lip, she knew all about Mark’s past..why he had those scars..and...how she had essentially had saved him and given him a better life. Back when they were teenagers, he was like a whole different person:quiet, withdrawn, easily frightened, sensitive, shy and nervous. It warmed her heart to see how he had moved out of his shell and became a better, happier, more extroverted and carefree person. But knowing of his suffering, she understood why his past haunted him so much.

“I get it,” She sighed. “It's hard to move on..from...stuff like that. You'll be better eventually, give yourself time.”

Mark’s frown turned into a smile at her words, and he felt his heart start racing. “Thanks Viv, you really are the best, you know that?”

Vivian smiled back. “You are too.”

* * *

 

Later on in the day, Mark was planning to talk to Julie, he was looking for some romantic advice from her. Normally, _he_ gave her advice, but this time, he was the one who needed _her_ help.

He opened the door to her and Rick’s room slightly, without either of them noticing, and he watched the two of them from afar.

“I know I’ve b-been acting like a jerk la-lately.” Rick began. “It's just that...that _pendejo_ has been getting in the way.” His tone became harsh at the mention of Scalet.

Julie placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him an understanding look. “Don't worry, I get it, he’s been bothering me too, but right now, it's just the two of us, let's savour this moment together.”

“I want to make it up to y-you.”

“Oh Rick, that's sweet of you...but you don't need to do that, I already forgave you.”

He ignored her and pulled out a silver necklace with heart on it, the heart itself carved from a blue sapphire gem. Julie gasped when she saw it. “You got that for me?”

“Yep, well...I stole it from the mall here..” He snickered. “So uh...m-maybe d-don't wear it in public here just yet, they'll think you’re the one who stole it.”

Julie laughed at this. “I won't. Now, do you think you can help me put it on?”

Rick nodded and pushed her long hair away, so he could see her bare neck. She watched as he put it on her, then let go of hair so it covered the back of her neck again.

She held onto the heart part of the necklace, and felt her own heart race, it looked so beautiful, and it was from her boyfriend after all. Rick sometimes would randomly give her gifts, she knew it was a way he told her he loved her, and she cherished every single one of them.

“Y-You look..n-nice..” He stammered, his heart beating fast in his chest.

Julie giggled softly. “Thank you, you're too sweet.” She kissed his cheek, then looked down at it again, and an idea popped into her mind. “Maybe when I go to the mall, I'll get a pretty blue dress to go with this necklace. What do you think Rick?”

He said nothing, only nodding shyly.

“But this time, I'll actually pay for it, you'll have to lend me some shmeckles won't you?” Julie asked in a joking manner.

“Yeah! Of course, I'll get some for you.” Rick agreed. She then watched as he pulled out his portal gun, and disappeared through a glowing green portal.

Julie then looked around and noticed Mark was peeking his head through the doorway. “Mark? What are you doing there?” She asked.

In his shock from realising he’d been caught, he ended up falling flat on his face, right on the floor. She laughed and walked over to him, helping him up. “But seriously, what were you doing?”

Mark rubbed the back of his head as he answered. “Well uh..you see Julie...I uh..need some advice.”

“About what?”

“It's..it’s about...well uh..” He cringed. “Romance, you’re the hopeless romantic here, not me! You know more about this than I do!”

Julie guessed he wanted help with his feelings for Vivian, but she pretended like she didn't know.

“What exactly do you want to know about?” She asked.

“Well, I'm curious...what made you realize Rick was the one for you? How do you know you and him are meant to be together?”

Julie’s expression shifted to looking shy, but she did answer, twirling her hair with her fingers all the while.

“I guess I realized it...you know...when I saw how different he was from my exes, because he brought out feelings in me I had never felt with them, I saw that after you pointed it out. I ended up thinking about the fact I was falling in love with Rick, and everything I liked about him, all the times we spent together, how he brought out the best in me and made me happier than anyone else, that's how I knew he was the one for me.” She explained.

Then she continued on to answer his second question.

“Like I said before, Rick brings out the best in me, when I'm with him, I feel stronger, happier, more confident and brave. I notice that I bring out the best in him too, when it's just the two of us alone, he acts very sweet and kind, he showers me with affection and appears more relaxed and calm. I also remember the first time he kissed me, I felt a spark, a connection...it was the best kiss I had ever had, I knew it had to mean something. I love our adventures together and learning from him, nobody else on Earth could give me that. Another thing too, my love isn't shallow. Sure I think he’s very attractive and admire his talents, but there's more to it than that. I love him because he's brave, strong, confident, assertive, intelligent, funny and he is very sweet and kind to me. I know he seems really mean and cruel, but he has a good heart deep down, and is selfless too. He proved that..well..” She stopped herself.

Mark showed concern at this. “What happened?”

Julie looked away for a moment, but managed to gather herself up to explain. “Remember how I told you and Vivian that the alien, Cyn, kidnapped me?”

“Yeah?”

“Well...you see..when Rick arrived, he was told by Cyn that if he wanted me to go back to Earth and live a normal life, that he had to...to agree to be tortured and killed by Cyn.”

Mark was stunned by this. “What?”

Julie continued. “I begged him not to do it, but he did it anyways, he still lived of course, he managed to escape, but it proved to me that his love was selfless, that he cared for me more than his own life.”

“Yeesh, but yeah..that definitely proves how strong his love for you is.” Mark then thought for a moment, and got another question. “What pushed you to confess your feelings?”

“It’s related to the kidnapping incident,” Julie replied. “I was so scared I’d never see Rick again, I knew I had to say something, so I told him I loved him. He told me he loved me back, and we shared a kiss.” While explaining this, Mark noticed she looked upset.

“It's okay...it's all in the past right?” Mark assured her.

Julie gave him a worried look, but didn't mention the ‘it's all in the past’ thing. “Do you have anymore questions you wanted to ask me?”

“Oh yeah! I got something, I wonder...how do you know your feelings for someone are real and true? That it isn't just shallow and empty?”

Julie smiled at him. “Well, your feelings are shallow when they're only based on superficial traits, like appearance or wealth. But love is real and true when it's more than that, you love them for who they are, like their personality, if you love them selflessly, love them more than anything and they mean the world to you, I guess.”

Mark said nothing for a moment, so Julie decided it was time to bring Vivian up. “This is about Vivian..isn't it?”

He blushed. “What? Ha ha...no…”

“You can't fool me Mark, I know how you feel about her.”

He gave in at this. “Fine! You got me.”

“Do you want to tell her your feelings?” Julie asked.

“Yea..” Mark sighed. “But it feels hard...what if she doesn't love me back?” Julie was going to say something, but he spoke up again. “Wait..do you know how she feels?”

“Mark, it's not my place to reveal something that personal, you’ll find out yourself.” She said sternly.

“Darn it!” He groaned.

“And...I think the problem is you gave her too much space, you feel the spark might be gone, but you don't know for sure.” Julie advised him. “Tell her you love her when the time is right, you know each other well, and for so long too, there's nothing to worry about.”

Mark thought over her advice, and knew she was right. “Yeah...it is true, after she went off to university with you, I didn't join in, I stayed home, and it feels like that's when things went downhill, but maybe I can reignite the spark between us.”

“That's it!” Julie beamed. “You'll find the courage eventually.”

“Thanks Julie, you know..I'll have a lot to think about.” He smiled. “I should probably go, Rick might be back soon and you know how he gets around me.”

“I'll see you later then!” Julie smiled back.

Mark soon left, and when he entered the hallway, he bumped into a familiar face. “Huh? John? Is that you? What are you doing here?”

“Listening..” ‘John’ grumbled. “It's so fascinating what you can learn by spying in on people’s conversations.”

Mark shuddered, he thought this guy was weird before, but this? This was a whole new level, he came off as really creepy. “Don't...don't hurt Julie..” He mumbled.

‘John' scoffed. “Wouldn't dream of it.” Then, he suddenly recognized Mark, and remembered what he learned about him. “I know your secrets, if you try to do anything, I'll tell everyone about...your past..why you hide those scars..”

“No! You..you can't..”

“I can, and if I want to, I will. I wonder how your parents...what are their names again...Alfred and Hazel...would feel about what you've been doing? But alas, they're in jail, maybe that's for the best though hmm?”

Mark couldn't believe it, he knew his past, the names of his parents and the fact they were stuck in jail. “How do you know all that?”

“Connections...this info is found on the databases of your home planet, and I know people who can access them.”

“How?”

“Humans have such primitive technology...their security is so easy to bypass.”

Mark stepped back, he kinda suspected ‘John’ wasn't really a human, but now he had full confirmation, he didn't know what to say.

‘John’ began to speak again. “I wouldn't bother trying to get in my way, you care about Julie, I know, but that will be your downfall.”

Mark watched in fear as ‘John' walked off, completely shaken up. He couldn't tell Julie about this, so he decided to keep it to himself. What exactly was that guy planning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Culero=Slang term that literally translates to "asshole".  
> Pendejo=Means pubic hair, but is more often used as a stronger slang for "idiot".  
> I always see people talking about how they want to see Rick speak Spanish...but it's like everyone forgot he did...in the episode "Ricksy Business", when Squanchy arrived he said "mi casa es su casa" to him, still...that was only once...and I need more too...the only other time was in one issue of the comics...so I decided to have him use Mexican slang terms, I looked these up.
> 
> I really wanted to continue showing Scalet as a threat, and I hope the end scene with Mark really shows how intimidating and creepy he is, if he gives off stalker/creep vibes, it's intentional. You'll learn more about him as time passes, I have so much planned for him.
> 
> Julie's dialogue in her scene with Mark probably came off as cheesy, but that too was intentional, she is a hopeless romantic after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot planned for this chapter, and have been dealing with some personal stuff...AGAIN. That's why this came out when it did.
> 
> More about the villain is revealed here, but...you might have already figured it out?
> 
> This chapter features a smut scene, skip that if you want to.

Scalet returned to a room filled with monitors, monitors showing what the security cameras were capturing. Other than that, there wasn’t much in it, except a familiar face. The person there was his brother Maron, he turned around and didn’t look happy to see Scalet. “Get out of that disguise, you look weird.” He spat.

Scalet laughed, and quickly returned to his normal alien form. When he finished shapeshifting, he stretched out his two pairs of arms and grinned mischievously at Maron. “Better?”

“Yes..”

“Now then, I came back from spying on Julie...I’ve learned some...interesting things..” Scalet said darkly.

Maron gulped. “Like...what?”

Scalet cleared his throat, and began. “Well, one of the most intriguing things is she was kidnapped by someone named Cyn, who demanded that in order to release Julie, Rick would have to be tortured and killed. Rick actually agreed to it too! Julie talked about how it proved Rick’s love for her was selfless...how cute..” He uttered that last part in a mocking tone. “She kept going on about why she loved Rick, all the reasons...why her feelings aren’t shallow...and it’s given me some ideas..”

This whole thing was making Maron feel incredibly nervous. “So..what are your ideas?”

“Clearly my human disguise alone won't work, so I'm going to present myself as I have before, charming and suave but also showing qualities Julie likes:Confidence, assertiveness, bravery, intelligence...and I'll have to come up with reasons for liking her other than just her looks.”

“And...do you have any qualities about Julie’s personality you like that you can bring up?”

“Yes..I do have some things I can bring up to her, she seems very sweet and kind, and she really does try to be nice, patient and understanding.”

Maron was feeling really uneasy with everything that was going on, he knew Scalet had Rick, Julie and her friends dragged here because he owned the place, and allowed Scalet access to everything. He did this because, well, Scalet is his younger brother, and their “group”, as well as the Galactic Federation told him he had to as well. He hated being apart of this, but he was glad their younger sister Mageta wasn't here, she had her own task thankfully, completely unrelated to what was going on with them.

“This is really fucked up what you're doing here Scalet, why not just kill Rick right now and take his girl? And what are you planning for Julie’s friends?”

Scalet shot him a look. “It would be too easy, my plan is to make Rick’s death more satisfying, I want to humiliate and make a fool out of him, with that temper of his and his jealousy problems, it shouldn't be too hard. Julie will see in time that she should be with me, and as for her friends...toying with them is pretty fun, but at the end of the day, I'll just take them back to Earth.”

Maron listened carefully, but when he brought up Julie going over to him, he got skeptical. “What makes you think Julie is going to run off to you? I saw her talking through those monitors, from the sound of it, she’s deeply in love with and dedicated to Rick. It would take a lot to get her on your side.”

“Don't doubt me, she'll fall for my charms, you'll see. I won’t even bother doing anything about Rick stealing that necklace for her, she loves it after all.”

Maron grunted. “Whatever you say.”

* * *

Scalet had interfered with the two the last time they tried to spend some time together, so Rick and Julie had just decided to stay in their room by themselves. They wouldn't be interrupted by Mark and Vivian either, as they were off sightseeing, Rick and Julie could finally be alone again.

They had went and gotten lunch together, the resort had its own restaurant and they brought their food with them to their rooms. They weren't supposed to do that, but Rick never cared for rules, and he wanted to be alone with Julie. The food was of course, alien food, Julie didn't mind too much, and found she liked it. Plus, Rick had been careful to order food he knew was safe for human consumption.

The couple felt very relaxed, just enjoying each other's company, laughing and talking together. Julie had been feeling uneasy about Scalet, but being with her mad scientist lover calmed her nerves down. Rick was incredibly strong, dangerous and powerful, she knew he could easily protect her from harm, he’d done it before and he’d do it again, Scalet stood no chance.

After they finished their lunch, they sat down and snuggled on their shared bed together. The bed itself was really fancy and looked expensive, plus it was big, being about king sized..Julie had never imagined being able to lay on something it seemed only the richest of the rich could afford, but she liked it, it reminded her of the type of bed her child self could imagine a princess laying on.

Neither Rick nor Julie said a word for a while, they were content to just snuggle and cuddle each other, without a care in the world, basking in each others warmth. Julie leaned her head against his chest so she could hear his heartbeat, a sound that she adored and comforted her.

_Thump thump_

_Thump thump_

The beat of his heart continuing on, soothing her and relaxing her, as it always did.

Rick looked down at her, and stroked her hair. “Watcha doing there pr-princess?” He asked, breaking the silence.

“Nothing…” Julie giggled.

“Come here y-you..” Rick laughed and pulled her close, kissing her gently. Even now, his kisses always lit a fire inside her, and she loved it.

When he broke the kiss, he let one of his hands gently stroke her cheek. Unlike his skin which was rough, her’s was soft, smooth and silky.

Julie sighed softly and rested her head against his hand, making his heartbeat faster.

“Julie..”

“Yes Rick?”

“Ah..I-I ju-just..” His face was flushed. “It's...n-n-nothing really…”

It was funny, Rick was a highly dangerous, notorious criminal in the galaxy, who she’d seen murder people, and sometimes brutally too. He was feared and hated by so many...and yet...here was this murderous powerful criminal...snuggling up with the love of his life, acting like a flustered mess. She also found it really nice too, this was a side of himself he only showed to her, he considered this his more vulnerable side, which is why he wanted her and only to her to see this part of who he was.

Julie leaned in and kissed him, making him melt into it. When she pulled away, she laughed upon seeing Rick had a goofy grin on his face.

“What should we do now?” Julie asked him.

Rick looked around, his grin turning mischievous when he noticed the grand luxurious bath in its own section of their room. “M-Maybe we should...take a n-nice relaxing bath together hmm?”

He got a suggestive look on his face, and Julie’s heart pounded, knowing his intentions. She had told him they could be intimate again..she felt she owed him this.

“Alright…” She agreed shyly.

* * *

 

Rick was sitting in the bath, completely naked of course, waiting for his love to join him.

Being in a place like this was weird, the section the bath was in looked really fancy, and he felt out of place. He never liked the rich and wealthy, just a bunch of stuck-up, dishonest, greedy schmucks to him. Rick had grown up poor, living in a bad neighborhood filled with crime, but seeing so much of it all his life made it barely affect him anymore, and he knew those rich fucks never cared about him one bit. This place was filled with them, he had spotted them at the beach and restaurant. He thankfully wasn't the only one who completely fell out of place, Julie and her friends didn't belong here either and they knew it too. Rick had only went here to make Julie happy, and he would do anything to see a smile on her face.

Rick tapped his fingers gently on the marble floor, feeling bored out of his mind, but it didn't last much longer.

Julie arrived wearing only a white towel which was wrapped around her, and the blue sapphire necklace. As soon as Rick laid eyes on her, his attention was peaked. He was expecting her to walk up to him and remove the towel, but instead watched as she placed candles near the bath.

“I want to set a proper romantic mood.” She giggled, and went over to shut off all the lights, making the room completely dark, only the candles providing any light. Even the windows were covered too, by the curtains.

After what seemed like an eternity to Rick, Julie finally approached the bath and removed her towel, revealing her nude body to him. She threw the towel off to the side, and Rick noticed the ethereal glow from the candles on her pale skin made her look like a goddess. The sight of her caused his cock to harden.

Julie stepped into the bath with him and sighed in content, she sat down next to him, the only thing visible other than her head and neck being the tops of her breasts. “The water is so warm…” She said softly.

When Rick didn't reply, Julie snuggled up against him again, and his erection began to twitch and throb, she was really going to be the death of him wasn't she?

“You know…” Julie began. “Despite what's going on with...him...its been really nice here, this place is so grand and luxurious..I really love it.”

Rick grunted. “Something feels off h-here, I-I don't like it.”

She playfully elbowed him. “It sounds like your just jealous about...him aren't you?”

“No!” Rick shouted while blushing. “I know something's going on here...why would we randomly be given a brochure here anyways? I only came here for y-you. It..it has nothing to do with him..”

“Oh I think it does.” She chuckled. “You're jealous! Your...suspicions make sense...but I can tell a lot of your anger comes from him.”

Rick suddenly got an idea, and he looked down at her. “Well...you've gotten jealous too before, not just me!”

Julie couldn't deny it, it was true, she _had_ been jealous before, but she couldn't help it. Rick was very attractive, and she knew of his history of sleeping around with men, women and anything in-between in the past. He got a lot of attention from people. But she didn't get jealous and possessive as easily as he did...she still had her moments however.

“I know..” She muttered. “But I can't help it sometimes, I'm not like those really busty alien girls moving their hips seductively, and wearing practically nothing at all. I hate see girls like that try to take you from me. Your my Rick, not theirs..”

Rick kissed her cheek sweetly. “Aw, I get it, you're not sexually forward like them, but to be honest, I..actually prefer it.”

“You do?”

“Y-Yep, means I'm the only who gets to see you this way..” His eyes moving down to gaze at what he could see of her breasts. “Besides...you're busty, and you got a great figure too. You just don't shove that in people’s faces all the ti-time.”

Julie's frown became a smile, and she blushed, then kissed his cheek back. To her surprise, Rick grabbed her and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her roughly, and they both moaned into it. Rick’s erection was becoming too much to handle, he needed her, right now.

“I'll always prefer you. N-No one could ever take your place...” He whispered in a seductive voice.

Her body began to heat up, not only from his words, but the kiss too. Rick pressed her body against his, and she felt his pulsing erection. She needed him so badly….

Rick sat up on the edge of the bath, and motioned for Julie to come closer. Her eyes focused on his hard cock, before she began to gently stroke it. He made pleased noises that were music to Julie's ears, she loved knowing whenever she was making him feel so good.

Rick gripped one of her hands and placed it on his balls, she took it as a sign he wanted that part stroked too. She obliged.

“F-Fuck!” He moaned out.

Julie giggled, keeping up her movements, one hand stroking his balls, the other stroking his cock. She saw the strained look in his eyes, it showed her how much he was enjoying this.

“Suck m-me off..tuh..too..” He managed to get out.

Julie obeyed, and began to eagerly suck his cock. It was thick and huge, so taking it in her mouth had initially been hard, but the more she did it, the easier it became. She still kept his hands on his cock, sucking him off while stroking the base of his cock. He grunted, his hips thrusting forward, god she had become so good at this..

Rick eventually came, spilling his seed all over her face. She wiped it off with her hand, but before she could do anything else, Rick picked her up from the bath and carried her to the bed.

“Rick! I'm still wet!”

“I know.” He snickered. “But that's why your pussy needs some attention too.” He knew she had meant wet from the water, but he took the opportunity to give her words a double meaning.

Julie's face turned deep red at this, she couldn't wait for him to return the attention she’d given him.

Rick placed her on the bed, then went over top of her, giving her a devilish smirk. Her body shuddered at the sight, and her aching pussy tingled a little bit, she wanted him so much.

His eyes glazed over her body, taking in the sight again. The slight ethereal glow to her remained, and the blue sapphire necklace was still on her. Rick loved it, in a way, it showed her feelings for him. She was gorgeous, his sweet beautiful angel, and she was all his.

He leaned and kissed her, a kiss which quickly became passionate and heated. Their hands roamed each other too, Julie’s on his back, and Rick's on her body. When he pulled away, he continued letting his fingers trail down on her body, but once he reached her pelvis, he stroked above where her pussy was, teasing her.

“Rick please…” Julie begged softly. “Don't tease me…”

Rick grinned, pleased she was already begging for him.

He let his fingers stroke down to her soaked pussy, and gave it a nice long lick. “R-Rick!” Julie moaned.

He moved his hands away, keeping them on her legs, and went back to licking at her, loving her taste. He could never get enough of her sweet taste, no matter how much he licked her. She let out more desperate moaning, crying out for him in need. “Ahh Rick! Mmm yes..”

Rick continued to lick her folds, before finally making the move to focus on her clit, eagerly licking and sucking it. This made Julie’s moaning louder and more desperate, she couldn't get enough of Rick and that wicked tongue of his. “Ooooh Rick! Uhh..oh..oh yes..yes!”

With all of the pleasurable sensations building up within her, Julie soon came while arching her back. When Rick moved up, her cum was still dripping from his mouth, she was a panting, shaking mess. He felt very proud of himself, she was all his..forever…

His whole body was aching to be inside her, his shaft was throbbing and twitching with need, he couldn't hold back anymore, he needed her. With that, Julie watched as he spread her legs open and thrust into her, making her moan in delight.

The pace of Rick’s thrusts didn't take long to quicken, his mind was hazy, filled with nothing but the love and lust he felt towards Julie, the way she made him feel and being able to have her for himself. The sounds of her sweet, delicate and needy moans were arousing to him, he couldn't get enough, he needed more.

Julie had her arms wrapped around Rick, holding him close as he took her. He kissed her neck while he continued to fuck her, plus, there was the feel of his balls slapping against her ass as he took her, and that only added to her pleasure. She loved doing this with him, loved having their bodies so close and connected, loved how well their bodies fit together. No other man had captured her heart quite like Rick had, and she knew no one ever would. He was her true love, her soulmate, he was hers and hers alone. Scalet could try, but he could never keep the two apart.

Rick came, cumming inside of her, and she followed soon afterwards. When it was over, they both were panting and sweating messes, but very satisfied too.

Julie kissed him and held him close, while he smiled sweetly afterwards. “You were amazing..” She sighed in content.

“When am I not?” Rick asked, sounding very proud and confident.

Julie giggled. “You have a point there.” She then made the move to hold him close to her, making them both blush. “I think later on I'll get a blue dress...maybe we can do something else nice and romantic together too. What do you think?”

“Sure.” He shyly said, and held her back, both feeling happy and at peace together.

* * *

 

After getting their clothes on(plus Julie taking off her necklace), they left their room together, intent on figuring out where they should go for a nice romantic outing, as Julie hoped.

Unfortunately, they ended up running into ‘John'. He had seen what the two were...ahem...doing earlier...and he was filled with jealousy and rage inside.

“What do you want?” Rick snarled.

‘John' ignored him, and took Julie's hand to kiss it. She blushed and gave a nervous laugh. This only angered Rick further, and he forcefully shoved him away from her.

“You know...I have this feeling you get so easily jealous and possessive because, you're too insecure about yourself and your relationship with Julie.” ‘John' taunted.

At this, Rick knocked him down onto the ground with a hard punch, ‘John' knew he had a hit a nerve. He began punching him repeatedly, until Julie stopped him by pulling him up. “That's enough Rick..lets go.” She told him.

Rick looked at ‘John' for a moment, then back at Julie. He grabbed onto her tightly and they left the building. ‘John' got up and wiped the blood from his nose, smiling deviously at the two of them.

* * *

 

“Is everything okay Rick?” Julie asked him softly, her voice showing her concern for him.

“Y-Y-Yeah…” He grunted.

Julie’s expression also showed concern and worry, she knew Scalet’s comments had upset him, and she understood why. It was true, Rick was insecure about himself and his and Julie's relationship. Deep down, despite his massive ego, he had poor self-esteem and was filled with self-hatred. He didn't consider himself worthy of her love. She knew all of his past pain and suffering that caused this, she just felt so awful for him, wanting him to no longer feel insecure about their love.

“I know you're lying, please...please be honest with me..” Julie pleaded gently.

Rick pressed his lips together and looked at her. He sighed, she already knew him too well, she could tell when he was lying about something. He had to be honest with her. “Fine, y-you got me, everything's not okay. This asshole thinks he can just waltz in, t-try to steal y-you from me and insult m-my ego? I'm not putting up with this shit Julie, it has to end. I'm s-sick of him.”

Julie gave him a concerned look, she could see how angry and irritated he was, and knew she needed to calm him down. “We came out here to see where we should go on our date, why don't we stick to that?”

Rick’s expression softened, as did his tone. “Alright...that sounds good..”

“Then let's get going!”

* * *

 

The two wandered around the place for a while, before coming across the amusement park. They decided it would be great to go for a fun, carefree date together. Rick had been really enthusiastic about going on the rides, and it made Julie smile, seeing the man she loved acting like himself again.

Julie had decided she needed to go and get the blue dress she’d mentioned getting, for the day. Considering it would be more casual, she figured on getting a short simple looking dress, but one that still looked nice. She also decided on getting it alone, wanting it to be a surprise for Rick.

When she mentioned wanting to leave for the mall by herself, Rick was worried, mentioning Scalet(who he of course still called John) might find her. Julie assured him she would be okay, and gave him a kiss goodbye. However, his concern never left, he just hoped she’d be alright.

* * *

 

When Julie arrived at the mall, she felt both nervous and excited. Nervous, because she was surrounded by alien brings and was unfamiliar with malls in space were like. But also she felt excited because she really wanted to get the dress, and she hoped she knock Rick's socks off with it. While she was here, Julie figured she could find some other things too, like maybe a gift for Rick, and anything else nice she came across.

It was made all the more fun, because as a girly girl, she loved clothes shopping. Sometimes she’d drag Rick with her too, since she wanted to see what outfits he liked her in, and plus...he's her boyfriend after all and she loves spending time with him.

As soon as Julie stepped inside, her nerves shot up, the place was huge, and very crowded. She hated crowds, being very shy and introverted, it was only made worse by her unfamiliarity with the place. Now she was wondering if bringing Rick along might've been a good idea, he was better with crowds then her, was more familiar with aliens, and she always felt so safe and happy with him. But Julie knew she couldn't just turn tail and leave, she was already here, she needed to get what she was looking for.

Julie sucked in a breath, and began walking forward. Despite her nerves, she did manage to do fine. At the most, she had to deal with angry glares, obviously from people who knew of her association with Rick.

As time passed, Julie found the perfect dress, and got some other stuff, like a strange device called a plumbus she’d been offered(she figured Rick might like it). For Rick, she’d gotten him spiked cuffs and a matching collar, as well as an action figure she found(when she got it, the cashier assumed it was for her son, and was baffled when Julie said she didn't have a son and it was for her boyfriend).

All in all, it had gotten mostly fine, but on her way back, she heard people whispering about her.

“Isn't she the girlfriend of that horrible criminal, Rick Sanchez?”

“I think so, I've seen pictures of her with him. I'm disgusted anyone would be with him, isn't she aware of the terrible things he's done?”

“She doesn't even do anything but stand around, she doesn't try to stop him. That makes her just as bad as him.”

There was more too.

“Do you know that monster is here? I bet she and him are planning something terrible.”

“She acts innocent but I bet it's all just pretend.”

Julie stopped dead in her tracks, and began to weep. She felt terrible, she understood that maybe these people had something bad happened to them involving Rick, but it didn't excuse how awful they talked about her. They were just here to relax...her sweet innocent personality isn't fake...she wanted to say these things but knew it was pointless.

Scalet had spotted this, in his human disguise, and walked up to Julie. Instead of addressing her first, he focused on the people talking badly about her.

“How dare you all say such horrible nasty things about her? She may be associated with a criminal, but it's no reason to demean her like this!”

Someone spoke up. “But she...just stands there..letting him get away with things.”

“Do you think it's because she knows she can't stop him? Rick Sanchez listens to no one but himself after all.”

There were murmurs in the crowd, people looked at each other, unsure what to say. Scalet continued. “You've made her cry, she looks deeply upset by your harsh comments. That's unacceptable, leave her alone and think about what you've done!”

The crowd hastily obeyed, Scalet looking proud of himself as he watched them go. Julie wiped away tears from her eyes and walked up to him. “Um...thank you...for that..”

He turned back at her and grinned. “It's no problem. By the way, I know Rick stole that necklace, and I have connections...to..people...you can wear it freely in public and nothing will happen.”

Julie was thankful he had stood up for her, and she could wear her new necklace in public, but at the same time, she still remembered what he had said to Rick. “I'm...grateful you helped me back there..but still, you said some really mean things to Rick.”

Scalet shrugged it off. “He says mean things to people all the time, how is this any different?”

He had a point, but Julie had one too. “It's deeper than that, the thing is that you were right about Rick being insecure about my relationship with him.”

Scalet chuckled a little. “I could tell when he punched me, spilled a little bit of blood.”

“Rick feels that way because he’s...he’s suffered so much in his past, he doesn't think he deserves my love, that I deserve better than him..it's awful..but I try my best to help him.”

He turned away momentarily, thinking of what to say. Then, he got it. “He’s right you know, the guy is angry, rude, violent, has a short temper and has too many issues on his plate. Him punching me shows how foolish he is, he may be the smartest man in the universe, but it doesn't excuse his behaviour.”

Julie was shocked, how dare he say such things? “Rick needs me and I need him, I love him more than anything. He has his problems yes, but I can deal with them. I give him the support and understanding he needs, and he always treats me well.”

“Julie...do you even hear yourself? You love Rick, and look what that’s done to your reputation out here, people hate you.”

“I don’t care! My love for him is stronger than how much I care about my reputation!” With that, she ran off.

Scalet sighed, he had hoped standing up for her would make her like him, but she clearly couldn’t let his comments from earlier go. One day she would see how much better he was for her than Rick...one day..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scalet's speech was meant to sound cheesy to begin with, he's fake, he doesn't mean what he says...it's a facade. That's really all his character is, but he will reveal his true colours eventually.
> 
> grtbfdfv sorry if the smut was bad, I am not experienced with writing it yet. I just include it for my own self-indulgent bullshit.
> 
> I included the mention of Julie getting an action figure for Rick because it's shown in the comics he likes them(I know they take place in different dimensions but c-132 and c-137 are close enough). I also couldn't resist mentioning the plumbus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, finally a chapter that came out at a normal time, it's amazing.
> 
> I don't have much to say here, there's a lot of that good fluff shit though.

When Julie returned back to her and Rick’s room, he seemed happy to see her, but also showed concern. There were tear stains on her cheeks. “J-Julie? W-W-What happened? Who made y-you cry?” His tone expressed both worry and anger.

“It’s okay Rick...it’s just..people don’t like that I’m with you...they were insulting me..” Julie felt tears well up in her eyes again at this.

Rick was furious, how dare those people insult Julie? He hated to see her cry, and felt bad about it, feeling it was his fault. He wiped her tears away and kissed her softly. His kiss made Julie feel better about what happened, she instantly felt safe and relaxed.

“I’m s-sorry..” He muttered.

“Oh don’t be...it’s fine...I don’t blame them for being angry..”

When Rick didn’t respond, Julie decided to show him the gifts she got him. She sifted through her bag and pulled out the spiked cuffs and collar, along with the plumbus and action figure. When Rick saw them, he was surprised, but thrilled. “You bought this stuff for me?” He asked.

She nodded. “I couldn’t resist, I found this stuff while shopping and thought you’d like it. As for the plumbus, I was randomly offered it and didn’t want to be rude. I’m not interested but again, I thought you’d like it.”

“Like it? I love it!” Rick cheerfully hugged her, making her blush. “Y-You’re the best. I al-always wanted to get my hands on a plumbus. D-Do you have any idea how many uses that things has?”

Julie giggled. “Nope, but I’d love for you to show me someday.”

“You got it.” He winked. ‘By the way uh...did you get the dress?”

“Yep, but you can’t see it until our date tomorrow.”

“Darn it!”

She giggled some more, then remembered something. “I um….talked to...Sc-John...he somehow knows you stole that necklace for me. He has connections to people, connections that said I can wear the necklace in public without anything being done.”

Rick was filled with hatred and anger at her words. “That fucking...how does he…” He collected himself. “I told you Julie, something isn’t right. I already figured out John is an alien, most likely his name isn’t even fucking John. Why would the bartender of that bar we visited just randomly give you a brochure to this place? Obviously someone wants us here, and is in kahoots with John. We need to find out what’s going on. W-We can't even leave, they'll probably find u-us anyway, making it pointless.”

Julie looked at him nervously. “Okay...that’s a good idea...but I’m just...I’m scared….what is he planning? What does he want from me?”

Rick rubbed her arm gently, comforting her. “Everything’s going to be okay J-Julie, I won’t let him hurt y-you.”

She smiled weakly at him, feeling better from his words and his touch. “You’re right...I just hope we figure out what’s going on soon…”

* * *

The next day, Julie awoke wearing nothing but an oversized Flesh Curtains t-shirt and a pair of panties. Rick had a possessive grasp on her like he always did, but this time, she was able to escape it. She had the idea to surprise him with breakfast, she had done it a few times before and wanted to do it again. This time, the breakfast would be picked up from the resort, but Julie still thought it would be nice.

She put on a pair of pajama shorts and headed to the restaurant, where they were serving breakfast food. Julie picked up food for both her and Rick, then headed back into their room. She took off the pajama shorts, set the food for Rick on a tray, and went over to him, poking his face. “Wake up sleepy head!”

Rick’s eyes shot open and he looked up to see Julie. “Oh, it's just y-you.” He breathed a sigh of relief.

“I have a surprise for you! Close your eyes.” Julie instructed.

“Alrighty then..” Rick said as he closed his eyes.

Julie grabbed the tray of breakfast food and placed it on his lap. “Open your eyes.”

Rick did so, and looked excited upon seeing the breakfast on his lap. “Julie! You went and got breakfast food for me!”

She giggled. “Of course I did! Now eat it up, today is our date after all, and you'll need the energy for the rides.”

Julie grabbed her own tray of food and sat on the bed with him. She and Rick laughed and talked together, enjoying each other's company, they couldn't wait for their date. They just wanted to put aside their worries about Scalet and spend time together.

* * *

 

After breakfast, they started to get ready for their date. Julie headed off into the bathroom to get ready, while Rick stayed in the main room. He simply put his normal clothes on: a white lab coat, black long-sleeve shirt, brown pants, a darker brown belt with a golden square buckle, white socks and black shoes.

But as for Julie, she took a little bit longer. She got on her new dress, which was a soft pale blue with a flower pattern, and was short with no straps. She put the blue sapphire necklace on, along with blue flats and a fake blue orchid in her hair. Julie looked at herself in the mirror in the mirror and twirled around. She hoped Rick would like it.

Rick tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for Julie to come out. When he heard the door open, he turned around. “Finally! Took you…” He stopped, his heart beating fast in his chest. She looked so beautiful in her outfit that he didn't know what to say. “I..I-I...I..” He stuttered.

Julie laughed and kissed him. He instantly melted into it, wondering how he got so lucky.

When they left their room, they ran into Mark and Vivian, making Rick’s mood sour.

“Where are you guys going?” Mark asked.

“Rick and I are going on a date to the amusement park.” Julie responded, barely able to contain her excitement.

“Sweet! Can we come?”

Rick growled. “As long as you stay away from us.”

Mark gave him a thumbs up. “You got it bro, don't worry. You guys are on a date after all. Whaddya say Vivian?”

Vivian was zoning out, and Mark elbowed her to get her attention. She snapped out of it and looked at Mark. “Oh uh, yeah...sure..”

“Then let's go!” He exclaimed.

* * *

 

The four of them arrived at the amusement park together. Mark and Vivian went off elsewhere, so Rick and Julie could have their date together.

After the two left, Rick and Julie headed off. They ended up coming across a game where Rick noticed you could win giant stuffed animals(or alien animals that is), and decided to win one for her.

He approached the creature at the counter, who noticed Julie and winked. “Winning a prize for your lady?”

“Y-You know it.” Rick grinned.

“Alright! Well, in this game all you have to do is shoot the targets in the right order with this water gun, the more targets the better!”

“Pfft, this’ll be easy.”

With that, he did as explained, and very easily as he expected too. The creature was surprised at how well he was doing, but also impressed. “Wow! That's impressive!” He exclaimed.

When Rick finished, Julie was cheerfully applauding him. The creature picked up one of the giant stuffed aliens and handed it to Rick, who handed it over to Julie. The stuffed alien had a toothy grin, and it's teeth were sharp. The horns on its head reminded her of devil horns, and the tail was covered in spikes at the end. It's eyes were pointed downwards and in a menacing manner, the irises a bright red colour, the rest of the eyes were pitch black. The fur was also a black shade, just slightly lighter than the eyes. It had also sported sharp claws on its hands and fingers.

Rick was a little worried Julie wouldn't like it, but much to his surprise, she did. “Oh Rick, I love it! It's perfect!” She then proceeded to hug it.

He chuckled. “I'm glad y-you d-do. What do you wanna do next?”

She thought for a moment. “Well maybe we could go on a few rides.” She then looked at her new plushie. “But…”

“Don't worry, I can keep him safe.” He assured her. Julie watched as she made the plushie tiny and shoved it in his pocket. “See? No worries.”

Julie was sad she didn't have it with her anymore, but at the same time, was happy Rick would be keeping it safe. “Thank you.” She smiled. “Now let's go have fun!”

* * *

 

Rick and Julie headed off for a few rides together, and to Rick's surprise(again), she didn't mind some of the crazier rides, she just seemed to have fun being with him regardless. He also considered their adventures might have something to do with it too.

The highlight of the rides was going on a few roller coasters. Julie noted that they were more insane than the ones on Earth, and even though it made her a bit nervous, she knew since Rick would be with her that everything would be okay, and it was! When she got on one of the roller coasters for the first time, she felt nervous and Rick could tell, he kept a reassuring hand on her shoulder before the ride started, instantly relaxing her; from there, it had been so much fun. She had no worries afterwards.

Rick and Julie later on got food and sat down together with it. They talked and laughed together, enjoying each other’s company as well as the food.

When it was all over, they regrouped with Mark and Vivian, the former of which was covered in pink cotton candy. Rick had gotten out the plushie from his pocket and returned it to it's normal size. Julie grabbed it and hugged it with joy.

“Wow..uh..I never thought you’d like something like that Julie.” Mark said. “Looks kinda creepy..”

Julie shook her head. “No way! He's perfect just the way he is.”

Mark and Vivian looked at each other and smiled; at least she was happy.

* * *

 

When Mark and Vivian turned to their rooms, Mark finally decided it was a good time to bring up something that was bothering him.

“Vivian, I think it's about time I told you why I was being so weird...when...y’know…” He trailed off.

She was surprised, he was talking in a very serious and didn't even call her ‘Viv'. It felt wrong, whatever was making him act so weird when he invited her to come to the resort must be serious. “What..what is it?” She asked, unsure what to expect.

He pressed his lips together, feeling nervous. “Well...the day before we got the brochure to this resort, I wanted to go with Rick and Julie on an adventure. First we went to planet where they uhh...left me alone, probably because of Rick,” Vivian was angered by this inside, but said nothing, so Mark continued. “Then we went..to a bar, again probably because of Rick. He sent me off, and everything afterwards feels a blur, I think I got drunk. The next day, I found out….I had slept with an alien chick. Rick was really impressed, but I felt guilty...I kept thinking about you.”

Vivian became flustered at this, her face red. “Mark! You...you can sleep with other people, there wasn't any reason to feel guilty about it, you were drunk...you didn't know what you were doing. Besides...we...we aren't seventeen anymore, you don't have to worry about that stuff..”

Secretly, it did bother her inside. She felt a pang of jealousy when he mentioned sleeping with an alien girl. But she kept her feelings to herself, Vivian had thought the spark between them was gone, and she was too stubborn to admit it hadn't, it had always been there since they day they met all those years ago. It made her heart flutter, knowing he thought of her and that he had felt guilty for having sex with that alien.

“I can't help it..” Mark admitted. “I know we aren't teenagers anymore...but it still...comes back to me I guess.”

“Why?”

“It's...nothing...let's just forget about this okay?”

“Mark…”

“I'm going on the couch.” He went over there as he said he would, and laid down on the couch. Vivian watched him, wondering what was going on between them, before she too fell asleep.

* * *

 

When Rick and Julie had returned to their rooms, they changed into their sleepwear. Julie put on her nightgown, and Rick was simply in a pair of black boxers. They laid on their bed together, tucked under the covers, looking into each other's eyes.

Julie did miss Earth a bit, it was her home after all, but Rick was her home now too. Despite her sadness, she was okay because she had Rick with her. She was curious if he too missed home. “Rick...do you...miss Earth?”

“No.” He responded in a flat tone.

“Why not?”

Rick sighed. “Earth was never my home like it was yours; I’ve never felt like I belonged there, ever. All my life, I only had myself...I was alone, mistreated and miserable. N-Nobody ever loved me or even liked me. At school, the other kids bullied and te-teased me constantly, and at home, I was abused and neglected. Before I met y-you, I stayed in my di-dingy old apartment by myself, and didn’t talk to people, so nobody ever talked to me. At most, Earth has just k-kinda been my domain, that’s it really. It’s a-an awful place, I don’t miss it i-in the slightest.”

Julie wanted to cry, she felt so terrible for him and everything that he had to suffer through. “I’m sorry..”

“Don’t be, y-you di-didn’t do anything wrong.”

Then to his surprise, Julie did begin to cry, he saw tears well up in her eyes. “Julie! Don't shed tears for me, I don't deserve them.”

“No...you do..” She cried. “You've suffered so much in your life. I'm crying because…I care about you, I love you so much. It hurts me inside, knowing of all your pain.”

He was silent at this, unsure what to say. She cared about him so much, and he was grateful for it. She was such a loving and compassionate person, and he felt unworthy of her concern, he was a horrible person, she shouldn't be sad for him but she was. All he could mumble out was her name.

“Do you..have anywhere you consider home?”

He didn't answer, going quiet again.

Julie focused her gaze on him, trying to smile through her tears. “I consider Earth my home...but at the same time, I feel at home when I'm with you. When we're together, I feel safe and happy, I can't get that feeling from anyone else. Is it the same for you?”

Rick's heart was flip-flopping around in his chest, he couldn't believe it. The love she felt towards him was something he always found astounding. He couldn't deny that she made him feel the same way. “Y-Yes…” He admitted shyly. “I've n-never felt like I-I belonged anywhere until we met. It's r-really...n-nice...to be h-honest…”

Julie’s own heart warmed at this, she was grateful he felt the same way. She proceeded to kiss him, before cuddling up against him. “I love you more than anything, you mean so much to me..” She smiled, looking at him with a gaze filled with nothing but her love. “I know sometimes you feel insecure and depressed, but just know I'll always be here for you whenever you need me. No matter what happens, I'll be with you. Don't ever forget that.” As she said this, she placed a hand over his heart.

Rick gave her an affectionate look. “I never will princess.”

* * *

 

Scalet's fists were clenched as he stared through the monitor screen, and his golden eyes began to glow. Maron saw this and began to internally freak out, unsure what his brother would do next. Scalet turned back to look at Maron, giving him an angry glare. “I must take more measures…” He growled. “I must…”

“Scalet please, you're losing yourself.” Maron said worriedly. “You need to stop this, leave that poor girl out of your shit, it'll only get worse.”

“I can't stop you idiot!” He yelled. “I don't want to either, I'm going to kill Rick and take the girl, and you can't stop me!”

Maron gulped. “What happened to you?”

Scalet grunted. “The world treated me coldly, so it's only fair for me to be cold back.”

Maron watched as Scalet went into his human form and left the room. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep helping him.

* * *

 

Scalet quietly opened the door to Rick and Julie’s room, and saw the two fast asleep. Julie had her head laying on Rick's chest, and still had a hand on him, they both looked so peaceful.

He walked up to Julie and gently stroked her cheek. His mind drifted off to how she’d comforted Rick about his past, and how she’d cried for him. Scalet wanted her to do the same for him, she was a very empathetic and kind person, he knew she could, if he revealed his own past to her.

Scalet shook his head and headed over to where Julie's things were. After rummaging through her stuff a bit, he grabbed her bags and left.

* * *

 

When Rick and Julie woke up the next day, they didn't realize Julie’s stuff was gone, until they had gotten off their beds to get breakfast. “Rick! My bags are gone!” She pointed out frantically, trying to look for where they were.

“Don't worry, we'll find them Julie.” He assured her, which seemed to calm her down a bit.

They searched their room a bit before leaving it to look elsewhere, which is when Scalet, as John, made his move. “Julie! I found your bags for you.” He smiled, holding them out for her.

She was shocked, but grateful, and took the bags from his hands. Rick glared at him. “Thank you John.” She smiled back.

“No problem.” ‘John’ grinned.

“Do you know who took it?” Julie asked.

“No, sorry, I found them outside, I guess the thief must’ve dropped them off and forgot to come back for them.” He explained.

Julie was confused. “Why would someone steal my stuff anyways?”

“Julie, you know people don’t like you because you associate with Rick. That could have something to do with it.”

Julie hung her head, remembering when people had said those nasty things to her. “It’s true..”

Rick walked up to Julie and placed a hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay Julie, I can just make something that’ll keep both our stuff safe.”

She looked at him, feeling better. “That’s a good idea, thank you Rick.”

‘John’ looked down for a moment, then got an idea. “Maybe you should’ve thought of that earlier. It’s always good to plan ahead you know? But maybe if you weren’t so incompetent and a bad boyfriend-”

He couldn’t finish, Rick punched him, knocking him down. “Rick!” Julie gasped, but she practically went unheard, Rick started fighting with ‘John’. Julie watched as they punched and kicked each other, she couldn’t stand it, she had to do something to stop them.

Julie remembered what she did last time and grabbed onto Rick, pulling him away. “Julie let me go!” He protested angrily.

“No, Rick you have to stop this. Violence won’t solve your problems.”

He just grumbled as Julie brought him and their bags back to their room. ‘John’ watched them go, smiling deviously. _What should I do next?_ He thought. _Well, maybe I won’t have to do much, I might end up causing a rift between them now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scalet is fucking creepy man, stroking Julie's cheek while she's sleeping and stealing her stuff? Yowch, but he's just trying to play the hero like in the last chapter.
> 
> I really love writing the fluffy scenes between Rick and Julie, they're always so cute. I like the headcanon Rick was raised by abusive parents, it just makes me so much sense to me. But it's also really sad too, can't blame Julie for crying.
> 
> Don't let that last line in this chapter get to you..


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is slowly nearing completion, and it's been fun. I promise after I finish this, the "part 3" in the Rick and Julie series will a collection of one-shots.
> 
> This chapter features a smut scene....can you see the pattern here..? If you can, yes spoiler alert, chapter 9 will feature a smut scene too.

Rick apologized to Julie for his behaviour when they got back, and she accepted it, but at the same time, she still felt bothered. She loved Rick more than life itself, but his jealousy problems were getting on her nerves. Julie knew why he had those problems, his past had caused him to feel insecure of their relationship, and made him easily jealous and possessive, but it was still getting to her. She wanted him to improve himself, and this was apart of it.

She decided they needed some alone time again in their room, just the two of them. When Julie brought this up to Rick, he was more than happy to agree, so that’s what they decided to do the next day.

* * *

After waking up in the morning, they got their breakfast and returned to their room, where they started talking with each other.

“You know, despite everything that's been going on,, I've really enjoyed it here.” Julie smiled.

“I g-guess.” Rick grunted. “I mean, that amusement park was f-fun, and it's been great being here with you but….that...fucker always. ruins everything! He can never just leave us a-alone.”

He was starting to get angry, so Julie rubbed his arm to calm him down. “Its okay Rick, let's just not think about him, let's just focus on each other.” She then kissed his cheek.

Rick sighed. “ _Lo que sea_..”

“I'm not sure what you said, but I hope you're agreeing with me.” She said. He didn't respond.

Julie thought about what to say for a moment, then something popped into her mind. “If it makes you feel any better….I just wanted to say that every moment I'm with you, it feels like a dream, or like I'm in heaven, or like I'm in a fairy tale. I've finally found the love I've dreamed of since I was little, with you. Nobody makes me feel as warm and happy as you do.” She kissed him again, this time on the lips.

Rick was taken aback by her words, trying to process what to say, he ended up mumbling out both English and Spanish, making Julie giggle. She pressed a finger against his lips, shushing him. “It's alright, you don't need to say anything..”

“Sorry..” Rick told her, getting himself back together again. “I-I just...-I-I never know what to say to your compliments towards me, especially something like t-that...I d-don't k-know I..”

“Do you feel the same way?” Julie asked.

He couldn't deny it. “Y-Y-Yes…”

Julie's heart fluttered at this. “I'm glad..”

They continued talking more, feeling so ecstatic and in love with each other, forgetting about their worries in peace.

* * *

After breakfast, they were just relaxing together. Julie had her attention on the big flat screen TV in their room, compared to the TVs on Earth, it was amazing. Even after having seen it multiple times, she still was captivated by it.

Rick noticed her staring and laughed. “You wanna watch something on that?”

Julie looked over at him, excited at that notion. “Really? That would be amazing!”

He grinned and got up, putting in the purple crystal that connected to TV across dimensions, and turned the thing on. He sat back down beside Julie, and watched in amusement, seeing how enraptured she was with it. “You're really into this aren't you?” Rick asked her.

“Sorry..” Julie blushed, embarrassed. “It's just that the TVs on Earth are nowhere near this clear or big and-”

“It's fine,” Rick assured her. “I g-get it. I remember first seeing alien tech too, it's pretty amazing initially.”

“Do you think we'll get stuff like this on Earth?” She asked curiously.

“Maybe.” Rick answered. “Give or take a few decades at least.”

She smiled at him, and they happily watched TV together, feeling content.

But after a while, Rick became bored, he decided they should do something else to pass the time, and thought for a moment. A devious grin formed on his face, and he looked over at Julie intently. He leaned his face against hers, making her blush, and licked her face.

“Mmm...what is it Rick?” She asked.

“Oh nothing..” He grinned, moving his hands over to grip onto her soft breasts. “Just in the mood I g-guess.”

Julie let out a gentle moan, feeling as he fondled her breasts. “Ah...you can take my dress off..”

And that's exactly what Rick did, leaving her in a pair of light pink bra and panties, both lacy and with a little bow on them. She looked shy, her face red as she folded her arms over her chest. No matter how much they made love, Julie was still shy about it, Rick found it cute.

He pulled her arms away and unhooked her bra, freeing her breasts from their confines. She was about to cover them too, but Rick grabbed her arms, stopping her from doing so. He leaned in and began to lick one of her nipples, making her moan in delight. He let go of her arms and she dropped them, letting him ‘play' with her breasts freely. Rick cupped her breasts, and went over to suck on the same nipple from before.

“Ahh Rick..” She sighed in pleasure. This felt so good, she loved the attention her lover was giving to her breasts. He didn't neglect the other nipple either, as he rolled it in between his fingers and tugged on it. His fingers felt amazing against her hard, aching nipples, and she couldn't get enough. Julie rubbed her legs together, knowing she was getting her wet. Her body was growing excited, wanting more of his touch, wanting his cock buried in her folds.

Rick moved one of his hands down her body and into her panties, where he began to rub her wet pussy. “You're already wet for me baby girl?” He teased.

“I...I can't help it..” Julie blushed.

Rick snickered. “You're so fucking cute, you know that right?”

When she didn't respond, Rick kissed her, and she let him explore her mouth with his tongue, making both moan. He pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their tongues, and grinned. The whole time, his long thin fingers were still stroking her sex.

Julie loved how his fingers felt inside her, she couldn't get enough, he was an expert with those things. Then, she felt him insert his fingers into her, making her jolt in pleasure. He pumped his fingers in and out of her, watching how she squirmed and begged for more. Instead, Rick began to stroke and tug on her clit, and she knew then she was reading her peak.

She quickly came, arching her back and screaming out his name. Rick was incredibly aroused by her reaction, his cock was twitching and throbbing, needing to be buried inside her.

It wasn't fair that she was almost completely naked, but he was still fully clothed. Julie watched as he took off his clothing, until he was in nothing but his black boxers. She gasped, seeing his massive bulge.

“You gonna take off your panties?” He asked.

“Yes...oh I'm sorry that I forget!”

He laughed, watching as he slid off her panties, leaving her nude. Following her, Rick removed his boxers, and Julie stared intently his erection, wanting him so badly.

Rick sat down, and looked right at Julie. “Come here and ride my cock baby girl.”

She was more than happy to do so, getting closer and planting a kiss on his cheek while grabbing onto him. Julie bit her lip, but despite her shyness, she managed to slowly sink onto his length before fully sitting down on it, causing them to gasp and moan in unison.

Julie wrapped her arms around him, while he placed his hands on her legs. With that, Rick began to thrust inside her, making her moan and cry out in pleasure. “Ahhh yes! Ohhhh Rick..”

He bucked his hips, moving faster, and was rewarded with more moaning. He watched her, hypnotized as he looked at her breasts bouncing, and her face contorted in ecstasy.

Julie was loving this, she could feel Rick’s cock throbbing and pulsing inside of her, and she felt it only added to her pleasure, it showed how much he wanted her. She was so glad to be doing this with him, the man she loved and had given herself to. She had wanted to lose her virginity to the man she considered to be her true love, which was him, and she was more than happy that she had done so. The sex made her forget all her frustrations with him.

When Rick thrust hard into her, it all became too much, and Julie came, crying out his name as she did so. He followed soon after, filling her womb with his seed, moaning out her name.

After their session of love making, both felt very satisfied, but still wanted more. Rick looked at Julie, a wide grin on his face. “A-Another round?”

“Oh yes please!”

He flipped her down on her hands and knees, and began rubbing the tip of his cock against her sex. Julie whimpered, she hated when he teased her like this, all she wanted was for him to fuck her, but he wasn't.

“Please..” She whined.

“Please what?” Rick smirked.

“Please stop teasing me...just put it in me…” She begged. “I want you so badly..”

Rick bit his lip, and gave in, sliding his cock deep into her warmth. Julie cried out at this, and gripped onto the blanket, and he held onto her hips.

He started out slow, but it didn't take long for his pace to quicken. Their bodies began to move in synch with each other, close and connected.

To add to her pleasure, Rick gave her ass a few hard smacks, making her gasp and moan. It felt so good, she couldn't get enough. Rick snarled. “Mine...all mine..”

Soon enough, both reached their peak. “Ngh fuck! I'm c-c-cumming Julie..” Rick groaned.

“Mmm...I'm cumming too..”

With that, Rick growled as he came inside her, making Julie herself finally cum. He pulled out, and saw Julie's whole body shaking with pleasure, his cum still covering her pussy.

She was all his...forever...he knew that for sure.

* * *

 

Scalet was holding onto his knife, sitting in the room with the monitors in it. Maron was watching him, a scowl on his face. Tiffany was there too, standing in a dark corner, wondering what Scalet was going to do next.

Just then, Scalet’s golden eyes began to glow, he was pissed, the grip on his knife tightened. “Fucking hell..” He hissed.

“You gonna do anything?” Tiffany asked.

The grip on his knife lessened. “Only one thing, I can tell Julie is getting annoyed with Rick’s jealousy problems. All I need to do is approach Julie one more time, with Rick around. He'll get jealous, and Julie will get mad. I can cause a rift between them, and then I'll find Julie and bring her here.”

Maron was getting closer to having enough with his brother at this point. “Just stop this, kill Rick already and let's get this over with.”

Instead of being mad, Scalet just chuckled. “You were always the weak one weren't you? Maybe that's why I was trained to be an assassin, Mageta a spy, and you…? Just a lowly businessman. You don't understand me or my plans, you never have. It'll all be over soon Maron, just wait.” With that, he got up, transformed into his human disguise, and walked off.

Tiffany started laughing. “He got you good Maron!”

As for Maron, he was losing his temper, and was unsure why Tiffany was going along with this. “Are you crazy? My brother is insane! He tried to light me on fire when we were kids! His ego is so far up his own ass, everything has to go _his_ way. He's manipulative, he’s unstable, he can't do this to an innocent girl. If Scalet has his way, something bad will happen to her...and...I don't know what that will even be..but it'll be nothing good.”

Tiffany brushed this off. “You worry too much Maron. Scalet is powerful, I mean, his disguise looks dumb, but I trust him. Don't you? He’s your brother.”

Maron sighed. “At one point I did, I trusted him, then our...our parents died and everything went to shit. Scalet may be my brother, but now, that doesn't mean anything to me. Family is meaningless if they're fucking crazy.”

She grunted, unsure how to respond.

Seeing that she didn't reply, Maron took a deep breath and went over to the monitors. “I need to see what he's going to do next. But I...I'm worried for that girl.”

* * *

 

Later on, Rick and Julie left their room, feeling pleased and in love. But that was ruined when they saw ‘John' approach them.

“Get the fuck away from us.” Rick growled.

“Tsk..temper temper...am I not allowed to talk to her?” ‘John' asked.

“No!” Rick yelled. “Leave. Us. Alone.”

Julie didn't like how angry and jealous Rick was being, she had to calm him down. “Please relax Rick, everything is going to be fine.”

“I don't care! I-”

“If you can't calm down, then just go back to our room.”

“B-But-”

“Please...just do it Rick..I don't want to deal with this right now.”

He grumbled and complied, heading into their room and slamming the door behind him.

‘John' laughed. “How do you even stand him?”

Julie looked back at the door for a moment, before turning back to face ‘John’. “He's not normally like this. When we're alone, Rick treats me very kindly, he has a good heart deep down, he just hides it.”

“I see..” He groaned.

“I just wish he wouldn't act so jealous all the time...I mean...he's never been this bad..” She lamented. “I love him more than life itself, but…”

“Why don't we do something together? Take your mind off this..” He suggested.

Julie shook her head. “Thank you but, I really need to talk to Rick. I'm sorry.”

Regardless of her refusal, his plan could still work. “Alright, hope it goes well.”

 _Or not...ha!_ He thought.

Julie waved goodbye to him, then headed into her and Rick’s room, a troubled look on her face.

* * *

 

When she opened the door, she found Rick sitting there on their bed, tapping his feet. He saw her enter, but he didn’t smile, his expression remained flat. “Not gonna run off with John huh?”

Julie was taken aback by this. “Rick what are you talking about? I would never run off with him, you know my heart belongs to you.”

“I heard him. ‘Why don’t we do something together! Run away with me and forget about him!’ You can’t fool me, what’s going on with you two?” Rick’s eyes narrowed, his expression becoming angrier.

“Rick! I would never run away with someone else! John was only making a suggestion, he was trying to be nice.”

“Don’t you get it? He’s pl-planning something, he’s not trustworthy! I thought you were scared of him!” Before Julie could respond, a thought came to Rick’s head. “Were you l-lying this whole time? Were you playing me for a fucking fool? D-Do you love him?”

She gasped, feeling shocked you would accuse her of something like that. “No! That’s...that’s not true..I love you so much, not him! Please believe me..” She wanted to cry, feeling hurt Rick would say those things to her.

Rick got up and clenched his fists together. “I don’t care either way, you’re mine, you belong to me and no one else. Do you hear me Julie? I a-am practically a fucking god! And you..” He brushed his fingers against her face softly. “..are my goddess. I’ll make him pay, I’ll k-kill him, I swear to fucking G-God..”

Julie’s eyes widened, she was touched he saw her as his goddess, but she was weary about him killing Scalet. “Rick, don’t kill him..”

His eyes snapped open, and he was pissed off with her words. “Why not? You know how fishy this guy is, killing him is the only for him to leave us alone! Unless..”

“Rick I told you, it’s not like that. I just don’t think violence is the answer, there has to be another way..”

“There is no other way! W-Why can’t you see this? There’s nothing good that’ll c-come fr-from him being alive and you know it! Why you are being so fucking stupid?”

As soon as he said that last sentence, he instantly regretted it. Tears welled in Julie’s eyes, and began to sob. “Julie...I..I..I didn’t m-mean..”

She ignored him and ran out of their room. “Julie come back!” Rick called out, but to no avail, she just kept running. Rick dropped to his knees, feeling so shameful of himself. He had said awful things to her, and he hated it so much.

Mark and Vivian had heard the commotion and ran out of their room. “What happened? Where’s Julie?” Mark asked, concern in his voice.

Rick wiped a few tears away from his eyes. “I..I-I don’t know...I just...we had an a-argument, I said something I shouldn’t have and she ran off crying.”

Vivian shook her head knowingly, while Mark just looked upset.

It was then that a realization hit Rick, John could find Julie! “We..have to...we h-have to find her..” He sniffed, he couldn’t afford her getting into any danger after all.

* * *

 

Julie went over on a park bench, sobbing quietly to herself. She couldn’t believe Rick had insulted her and accused her of such awful things, but...she knew he didn’t really mean it, he was just angry. They simply both needed time away from each other to cool down and relax, Julie figured once she was feeling better she would go find Rick and reconcile with him.

While she sat there, she saw Scalet, still as John, approach her. “I can tell something bad happened with Rick. A fight or something?”

She sniffled and looked up at him. “Yes but...it’s okay...I’m just waiting until I feel better before I go see him again.”

A devious grin formed on Scalet’s face. “Why don’t you stay with me until you’ve cheered up?”

“I don’t know…”

‘You don't want random strangers to see you cry do you?”

“Well..no..but..”

“See? Come with me.”

Jule was hesitant, but she was...scared of him..so she agreed, not wanting to make him angry. He smiled at her, took her hand and they walked off.

* * *

 

When Maron saw Scalet with Julie, he knew enough was enough, no more fooling around, he had to do something. He looked at the monitors and saw where Rick, Mark and Vivian were. He figured if anyone could help, it was them, since they knew Julie personally after all.

Maron ran off and over to them, and once he found them, he was relieved. “Hey! Over here!” He yelled, getting their attention.

Confused they went over to him, and Rick raised a side of his brow. “Who a-are y-you?”

“Doesn’t matter, all you need to know is, I know where Julie is.”

“...Tell us where....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Lo que sea-Whatever
> 
> Oh no Julie! Scalet's got her! But don't worry, it'll be fine...I promise...and so will Rick and Julie's relationship.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Why are you posting this so early?" Because I was really excited about doing this okay, leave me be. On that note, chapter 9 shouldn't take very long either.
> 
> There's no smut here, but I still am giving warnings for mildly...um..."rapey"...shit at the beginning, death and mild gore(not explicitly described).

Scalet took Julie to a mainly barren location in his “base”, and sat down beside her. She already seemed to be doing better, but now that he had her in his grasp, he wasn’t about to let go. He thought about what he should say, and decided to open up to her, she was a very soft, kind, caring person. If he could talk to anyone about that kind of stuff, it would be her.

He sucked in a breath and turned to her. “Hey uh..I’ve meaning to talk to you about something..”

She perked her head up curiously. “What is it?”

“I need to tell you about my past, why I am the way I am. I’m sure you’re curious.”

She admittedly kinda was, so agreed. “Okay, tell me all about it..”

“Do you want to know what creatures I’m a hybrid of? A fyralogin and a yyorian.”

Julie gasped. “But I thought..”

“They were enemies? Well yes, that’s certainly true. The feud between them has lasted for thousands of years, even after the Glorfian Empire collapsed a couple of decades ago, their beef with the fyralogins never ended. The feud only seemed to die with the collapse of the Fyralogin Empire. While it may seem strange that I’m a hybrid, I must explain how and why. My mother was a fyralogin and my father a yyorian, despite the hatred between the two species, they came together and fell in love.”

Julie ‘awwed’ at this. “How sweet! So your parents were in a forbidden love with each other?”

Scalet gave her a soft smile. “Yes, and they came together and had my brother Maron, then me, and finally my sister Mageta.” His expression then faltered. “The year Mageta was born, it was found out by the Glorfian Empire that my parents were together, they managed to hide us, but my parents were taken and executed. My father was deemed a traitor to his people.”

She gasped at this. “I’m so sorry. I know how you feel, I lost my parents too..”

“Then we have something in common don’t we?” He then took a deep breath. “It was after their deaths that my siblings and I wandered around, alone. Everywhere we went, we were shunned for being hybrids, nobody would take us in. You see, the rest of the galaxy is past the point of prejudice and discrimination, but it’s not the same with the yyorians and fyralogins. They just hate each other so much, it rubs off on other people I guess. We continued to wander alone, until..someone took pity on us and decided to take us in.”

“Who?” Julie asked.

He paused for a moment. “The intergalactic mafia.”

“Wha-what?”

“They were the only ones willing to take us in, ok, the fucking mafia, sounds dumb and cheesy and I know, but it’s true. They were the ones that trained me to be an assassin slash hitman, Maron a businessman, and Mageta a spy. I barely have any recollection of my life beforehand, I was nine years old when they took me, and I’m two-hundred years old now.”

Julie was pretty amazed by this. “Two-hundred? So...what is the average lifespan of fyralogins and yyorians?”

Scalet thought about it. “Fyralogins live for 500.years on average, yyorians about 450. I don’t know how long I’m gonna live for, but at the most, if you add up 500 and 450 you get….950..so that’s pretty good.”

She laughed a little, but something was bothering her. “I need you to tell me the truth, I know you have something to do with me, Rick and my friends being here, so what is it?”

Well, Scalet figured it was now or never at this point. “When Rick single-handedly caused the collapse of the Fyralogin Empire, being the catalyst and all, the rising Galactic Federation saw him as a threat. They needed to take him out, but they also wanted more power and influence, and what better way to get that then to align themselves with the intergalactic mafia? They wanted someone to take out Rick, and since I’m considered the best hitman the mafia has, they hired me to do it. So, I went to a bar with a representative of the Galactic Federation who gave me a bunch of info, that bar just so happened to be the place where Rick was at, and you too. I decided to lure you both to a place my brother Maron owns, this resort, and it worked out.”

Julie added everything up in her mind, and was horrified, he was here to kill her lover, she couldn’t let that happen. “Please...please don’t kill Rick..”

Scalet laughed at her. “Oh, I’m so sorry sweetie, but this job will pay me a huge sum of money...and…” He leaned in close to her face, frightening her. “I’ll get you out of it.”

Julie tried to move away a little. “Me? Why..why do you want me?”

He snickered. “Because..when I first saw you, I was in awe of your beauty, I decided right then and there that I would make you mine. I have to say, I’ve grown quite fond of you..oh that kindness and understanding you give to me...nobody has ever treated me that way..you’re very special aren’t you? You’re not like everyone else...I think this has to do with why I like you so much.”

Julie however, was freaked out, she tried to back away a little more, which Scalet took notice of. “Don’t try to get away from me, I know you find this form attractive..”

“That doesn’t mean anything!”

“Oh, I think it does..” He managed to grab onto her as she squirmed in his arms. Leaning his face closer to her cheek, he licked it. “You are going to be mine, whether you like it or not.” Julie started to cry, unsure what he wanted from her. At this point, she only wanted to be with Rick again.

* * *

 

Before anything more could be done, Maron arrived, a scowl on his face. “Let her go Scalet.” Scalet turned his face over to see his brother and dropped Julie down on the floor, keeping a wicked expression on his face.

“What is it Maron? Trying to play the hero?” Scalet mocked.

Maron rolled his eyes. “Oh, like _you’re_ one to talk! I know you made those people say those nasty things to that girl, just so you could look confident, brave and, gasp! Heroic! I’ve had enough of your shit, it’s over. I told Rick, and the girl’s friends that you two are here. You can’t hurt her anymore.”

Julie’s face lit up, feeling so thrilled Rick, Mark and Vivian were coming to save her. But as for Scalet, his expression darkened. His own brother had turned against him, after everything they’d been through together. Well, he wasn’t going to take this lightly. He walked up to Maron, and grabbed a hold of him, surprising him. “Hey! What the fuck are you doing?” Maron yelled.

With that, Scalet threw him hard against the wall, causing him to fall down, motionless on the ground. Maron was dead, the impact had broken his spine.

Julie gasped in shock, and was glued in place with fear. Scalet turned his head around to see her, a psychotic look on his face. He laughed maddingly as his body began to distort, revealing parts of his true form. His arms turning red, two extra pairs of eyes forming, spikes protruding from his back, horns sprouting from his head, and a tail coming out from his behind. Julie was shaking as Scalet got up, and walked towards her, she could do nothing but just stand there.

But as he inched closer, Julie finally regained the ability to move, and she ran away. Scalet didn’t follow her through, he just stared at her, smiling.

* * *

 

As Julie ran off, she ran into Tiffany, who pinned her down to the ground, and put a gun against her forehead. “It’s over princess.” She taunted.

But before she could shoot, a bullet went through her forehead, and she collapsed to the ground. Julie peeked up, and saw Rick with a gun in his hand and an angry expression, with Mark and Vivian next to him in shock.

Julie was so thrilled to see Rick again, she quickly ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, tears of joy in her eyes. Rick embraced her back, before pulling away and looking at her with regret. “God, I’m s-so sorry, I-I fucked up so m-much, I-I didn’t m-mean the shit I s-s-said I-”

She kissed him to silence him, which he found shocking. “It’s okay, I know it was just the result of your anger all building up inside you. But..maybe we’ll talk more once this is over okay?”

“O-Okay.”

Rick looked at Tiffany’s corpse for a moment, before noticing that more of Scalet’s comrades were arriving, making him groan in annoyance. He wanted to deal with Scalet on his own, but it wouldn’t be possible now. But then, he remembered Mark and Vivian were here, he decided they could deal with this instead of him. “Hey, you two.” Mark and Vivian looked over at him, confused. “Deal with those assholes coming for us, I’m going to deal with...John..” He then threw guns at them.

Before they could even respond, Rick and Julie had left to go find Scalet, Mark and Vivian were on their own now. Vivian sighed. “We might as well deal with this.”

“Do you even know how to fight?”

“Well, we’ve got these guns don’t we?” Vivian asked as she picked up two.

Mark watched her aim them towards the aliens in awe, before snapping out of it and grabbing a gun of his own. “I’m a hippie and I hate violence but...we gotta do this for Rick and Julie..!”

* * *

 

Rick and Julie arrived in the room where Scalet was. As soon as he saw them, he stared at both intently, all three pairs of his eyes glowing yellow. Rick stepped in front of Julie, a furious expression on his face. Julie stepped back and hid in the corner, watching in horror as Scalet tackled Rick to the floor and began clawing at him. He screamed in pain before kicking Scalet in the groin, which pushed him off.

Rick got up, and placed a hand on his neck, where the deep red scratch marks were. He looked at Julie, and his pleading face made her wish she could help him. She hated violence, but she also hated seeing Rick suffer. She felt..conflicted.

Julie continued to watch them fight, and it was clear Scalet’s claws were giving him the upper hand. She decided she couldn’t stand to watch the man she loved getting hurt any longer. She sneakily moved around until she spotted a sharp object and grabbed it, before pushing it over to Rick. As soon as he saw it, Rick grabbed it and used it to stab Scalet in his shoulder, making him scream in pain himself. “Asshole! Where did you get that from?” He shouted, keeping a hand over his wound.

Rick chuckled, and pointed a finger at Julie. “Her.”

Scalet was surprised, but he wasn’t angry at her, he knew she still loved Rick, she was simply naive and innocent. The person he was angry at was Rick. “This is a fight between us, she isn’t allowed to be involved.”

“Since when have I ever played by the rules?” Rick laughed.

Scalet scowled and lunged towards him, but Rick simply knocked him back with his fists. “Y-You c-can’t try that move on me again.” He smirked.

“Grr...yes I fucking can!” Scalet declared loudly. He kept attempting to tackle Rick again, but to no avail, he simply kept knocking him back. Scalet was getting increasingly frustrated, so he decided to distract Rick by instead knocking Julie back. Rick was enraged by this, but he was also distracted enough for Scalet to be able to tackle him.

Once again, Scalet scratched at Rick, and by now, his lab coat and shirt were torn up and he was covered in bloody scratch marks. He was trying to attack back, but his mind was thinking about Julie and her safety too much.

Julie was able to get up, but she once again was faced with hearing Rick’s screams of agony. This time, she walked behind Scalet and wrapped her arms around him, managing to get him off Rick. Scalet didn’t like this however, and started yelling at Julie. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing? You have no business getting involved in this fight! Get the hell out of here!”

Rick didn’t like this however and used the same sharp object to slice Scalet in the chest, feeling satisfied when he heard his screams. By now, Rick was covered in blood.

At this point, Scalet was seeing red, he tried to make the move to kill Rick, but to no avail, Rick was now completely dodging his attacks all together. It was Rick’s turn to lunge at Scalet, pinning him to the ground, he motioned for Julie to help him, which she did. Rick narrowed his eyes at him. “No one messes with Rick Sanchez, or tries to take what’s mine.” He growled.

While Scalet was squirming, trying to get away, Rick grabbed ahold of his neck and snapped it, killing him.

Rick and Julie both got up, and Rick eyed the now dead Scalet, before pulling out his portal gun, making a portal and kicking Scalet’s corpse into it. Julie watched this in confusion. “Where did you take him?”

“Oh just...y’know...a pretty ‘shitty’ dimension if you catch m-my drift.”

Julie then knew what place he was referring to, that weird dimension with butts, toilet paper trees and plungers, it seemed pretty fitting.

She remembered what Scalet had told her...about the Galactic Federation and intergalactic mafia...she figured she had to tell him about. “Rick...there’s something important you need to know.”

“What is it?”

She bit her lip. “Um..well..John...his real name is actually Scalet..he told me he works...or well worked now...for the intergalactic mafia. The Galactic Federation hired him to kill you, they saw you as a threat for taking down the Fyralogin Empire, they wanted you dead, and they also wanted to associate with the mafia to gain more power and influence. Scalet lured us here to the resort because his brother Maron owns it..or rather owned it..” She pointed at Maron’s corpse, and Rick looked at him knowingly. “It was all a trap to kill you, and take me for himself.”

Rick looked down for a moment, before focusing on Julie again. “Fucking asshole...trying to take y-you away from me..” He grumbled. “It figures th-though, the Feds have been gaining more power and influence recently, of course they’ll see me as a threat. But if th-they want to kill me, I-I-I guess I’ll have to fight b-back. Who knows? Maybe one day I’ll take them down too, we just will have to wait until the time is right.”

Julie smiled and hugged him. She then placed her fingers on one of his scratch marks, and he cringed in pain. “Oh dear...these are really deep..” She noticed. “They’ll take a while to heal.”

“Ugh…” He looked at his torn up lab coat and shirt and grumbled. “I c-can’t believe I h-have to replace these..”

Julie giggled. “Does this mean...a shopping trip when we get back home?”

Rick groaned at this, making Julie laugh as they headed over to where Mark and Vivian were. They were surprised to see the two had actually handled dealing with Scalet’s comrades pretty well..and Mark was sitting on Vivian’s shoulders much to her dismay.

Mark hopped off her and walked up to Rick and Julie, his eyes widening when he saw Rick. “Geez dude, you look terrible! Did you win?”

A smirk formed on Rick’s face. “Y-Yep, he’s dead, it’s o-over now.”

“So...when are we going home?” Vivian asked.

“Soon..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's the "major character death" warning out of the way, see ya Scalet...and I guess Maron too sadly.
> 
> I based those final words Rick says to Scalet on something he actually said in the comics. I also thought it would be funny if Rick put Scalet's corpse in that weird butt dimension seen in "Get Schwifty" and "Close Rick-counters of the Rick Kind". Legends say his corpse is still there...still rotting away...
> 
> I also thought it would be nice if Julie actually helped kill Scalet, but more indirectly than directly. It's kinda scary to think Scalet could have legitimately killed Rick if Julie hadn't intervened.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longest chapter, and it also happens to be the last one! This came out a little later than I anticipated, considering I have two new kittens to look after, I'm a little busy now. Maybe it's good this came out when it did.
> 
> The only warning is for smut, and some mentions of blood. Otherwise, this chapter is really fluffy.

Rick and Julie returned to their room, and sat on the bed. Rick took off his torn up lab coat and shirt, so Julie could look after his wounds.

He was covered in blood, and had scratch marks all over his neck, chest, arms and stomach, all deep and red. Julie leaned forward and placed kisses over his injuries, making him sigh in content and let out soft moans. She let her fingers stroke over his lightly muscular, toned body. Even with all his wounds, he still looked so handsome and sexy to her. But she knew she to do something about them.

“Just try to stay still.” Julie told him. “It won’t hurt as much.” She carefully looked after his wounds while he hissed in pain. It hurt a lot, but he knew it was best to take Julie’s advice on this. When she finished, Julie put bandages on his wounds, then gave him a gentle smile.

Rick clasped his hands together, his mind wandering. He had been meaning to ask her something, and decided now was a good time. “Julie...did Scalet...do anything to you?”

Julie gave him a nervous look and pressed her lips together. “Yes..”

His face darkened. “What did he do to you?” His tone was very serious and angry, and he was filled with rage, knowing Scalet had done something to her.

“He..” She started to tear up. “He told me I was going to be his no matter what...he licked my face..and grabbed onto me..”

Rick was enraged by this, but at the same time, he was also worried for Julie, noticting she was crying. He grabbed onto her and held her close, letting her sob against him while he softly patted her back. “It's o-okay Julie...don't worry..he's dead, he can't do anything to you anymore..” He said in a comforting tone, trying to make her feel better.

Julie relaxed, and managed to hold back the tears. She felt so safe in his arms, knowing that as long as he was here with her, everything would be okay. “Thank you Rick..” She smiled.

He blushed at this, unsure what to say.

Julie was so happy to see him acting like himself again. She remembered their argument, knowing Rick hadn't meant anything he said, he had just been filled with pent up rage and jealousy. Still...she wondered if his words about him viewing himself like a god...and her, his goddess, were true. She decided to ask him about it. “Rick….back during our argument...did you really mean it when you said were practically a god, and that I..was your goddess? I know nothing else you said then was true but..”

Rick was surprised by her question, but was more than glad to answer it. “I re-really did mean it Julie. I m-mean, I'm basically a god in a w-way, I can create and destroy worlds as I please. Not only that, but I'm the smartest man in the universe.That's p-pretty god-like isn't it?”

She nodded. “Yea...that's true. And what about me being your goddess?”

Rick's smile softened. “I-I see you as my equal, of course no one can be as smart as me, but when it comes to you? I don't care. You saw past my m-mean, rough ex-exterior, you saved me, y-you cared for me, understood me and loved me. I've never known love or kindness before, not until you came into my life. I h-have friends, yea, like Birdperson, and sometimes I talk about my feelings with t-them. But when it comes to you..? It's different, I feel l-loved, cared for and know you trust and understand me. That's why I consider you my equal, no one else is like you, y-you're the only thing that's right in the m-multiverse..”

With that, Rick gave her a passionate kiss, making Julie let out a few soft moans. She was touched by his words, knowing how important she was to him. He wasn't usually vocal with his feelings, and although Julie didn't mind it, it warmed her heart.

When he pulled away, Julie looked down at his body, remembering he was still bloody. “You need to take a shower..” She giggled.

Rick gave her a suggestive look. “Only if you join me.”

Julie's face went a deep red from his words. Her eyes travelled down to his groin, where she noticed a bulge. She bit her lip, and agreed, her body beginning to heat up a little.

* * *

Rick slowly took off the rest of his clothing, intent on teasing her, which worked. When his hard cock was finally set free, Julie couldn't keep her eyes off it, her sex getting wet in excitement. She began to remove her own clothes too, and was embarrassed seeing how aroused Rick had become, his erection throbbing.

He stepped in the shower, quickly followed by Julie, and turned on the water. The blood washed off from Rick's body and down the drain. He pulled her close, Julie gasped a little, feeling his cock press against her. Rick made the move to kiss her, letting his fingers caress her body.

“I've been a huge fucking ass,” He sighed. “I know y-you're probably sick of my jealousy problems, so from now on, I'm going to try and be better.” His tone then changed to be more sultry and seductive. “Now..let me make it up to you, m-my go-goddess.”

Julie bit her lip, wondering if Rick was going to focus entirely on her pleasure this time. She didn't think that was fair, after everything he endured, he needed some love too.

It seemed her guess had been true, as she saw Rick lowering down, and beginning to pleasure her wet sex with his tongue. She held onto his head and let out a loud moan. “Uhhh Rick!”

Rick was so turned on, hearing her sweet moans, her crying out for him. His cock was pulsing with need, wanted to be inside her, filling her pussy to the brim with his cum, but for now, he needed to taste her. He felt so terrible for everything bad he’d said and done towards her, he felt the need to make it up to her.

Rick then began licking on her clit, making her shout his name, and cum for him. He pulled away, and smirked at her. He got up and found himself admiring her appearance.

She really did look like a goddess in his eyes. Her hair was long and red, flowing down her back, shoulders and covering one side of her face. Her skin was pale and white as snow, and her eyes were a soft blue. Her breasts were large, full and luscious, tipped with pink nipples that her pale skin made look even pinker. Her body was curvy, shaped like an hourglass. And in between her legs lay her womanhood, wet and eager for him.

Seeing Julie like this, her legs shaking, her pussy tingling, her nipples hard and the look of need on her face really set a fire within him. Rick wondered how he got so lucky, to end up with someone as kind, beautiful, angelic, caring and loving as her, but he wasn't complaining. In his eyes, he was the luckiest man in the multiverse to be with her, he had told her himself, albeit while drunk.

He began lovingly kissing her and caressing her body again, before his hands gripped her soft breasts, and he began to fondle them. She moaned from his touch, feelings as his fingers began to pinch and rub her aching nipples. “Ngh..this feels..so..mmm..good..” She moaned out. Rick chuckled and kissed her again.

She decided now was a good time to pull away and move down, so her face was in front of his cock, which is exactly what she did.

“J-Julie?” He stuttered. “What are y-you doing? This is supposed to be about y-you..”

“I know,” Julie replied. “But after all the pain you've dealt with today? You need this.”

Before Rick could respond, Julie took his cock in her mouth and began to suck on it.

“F-Fuuuckk…” Rick moaned. He watched as her head bobbing up and down as she sucked him off, while she looked right up at him.

She could feel his aching cock throbbing in her mouth, and found it so arousing. Julie had never felt so wanted before being with Rick, so needed and desired. He made her feel those things, and she knew he longed for her too, constantly. Julie had never really seen herself as sexually attractive before, so she had been surprised to find out Rick saw her that way. During their first time, he had admitted how much he had wanted her, and had thought about her sexually since he first laid eyes on her. Then, she found out he had touched himself while thinking of her, another surprising thing in her eyes.

She had longed for the touch of a male, touched herself to the thought too many times, feeling so alone and longing for company. But she hadn't wanted her first time to be with just any man, she had wanted her first time to be the man she deemed her true love. Julie had loved her exes, but they hadn't brought out the feelings or excitement in her that Rick did. She just loved him so much, and their meeting seemed to have been caused by fate itself, with Rick just accidentally ramming into her after coming out of a portal. Julie was more than grateful it had happened.

Now here she was, lovingly sucking him off, hearing his moans and groans from her actions. He thrust inside her mouth, his hips grinding against her, and she could tell he might cum soon, which he did. Rick grabbed onto her head as he came, and groaned in pleasure as he. came, pumping his cum into her mouth.

After finishing, Julie pulled away and saw the look of bliss on Rick's face, his eyes half-lidded with a toothy grin. She was so glad that she had managed to make him feel so good.

Rick smirked and shoved her against the wall of the shower, before rubbing his erection against her slit. “You’ve been such a good girl for me haven't you?” He asked.

“Mm..y-yes..” She agreed, her hands and breasts pressed against the shower wall.

“Just going and sucking my cock like that..” He laughed. “Y-You want me so bad h-huh? Want my cock deep in your sweet little pu-pussy?”

“Yes..” Julie admitted, loving the way he talked to her. “Please take me Rick...don't hold back...I need you..please..” She desperately began rubbing her pussy against his cock.

Her sweet pleas and desperation almost made him cum right then and there, but he was able to keep himself together. With that, he shoved his shaft inside her warmth, and began to thrust.

Rick growled as he fucked her, pounding her pussy with his huge, thick cock. Julie could never get enough of feeling his member stretching her pussy open and fucking her, no matter how many times it happened. He was just so big, and he was amazing at making love to her. He had his hands on her hips, gripping onto them tightly, while she looked back at him in need.

He thrust into her madly, and Julie let out a loudy, needy moan. “Ahh..ohh Rick! Rick!” She cried. Rick snarled, fucking her harder and deeper, the feeling of her warm, wet pussy enveloping his cock was too much, that combined with her moaning for him.

“Fuck, I'm gonna cum in y-you b-baby g-girl..” Rick groaned in pleasure.

“Oh please...please do..fill me with your love..please..cum inside me..” Julie begged.

Well that managed to do it, Rick roared as he came inside her, the immense pleasure making Julie cum too.

They both panted heavily as Rick pulled out, his cock now limp. Julie’s legs were shaking again, and she tried to move, but was unable to. Rick laughed and turned off the water, before grabbing onto her and helping her out of the shower.

After putting on towels, they both sat on their bed and relaxed. Julie rested her head on Rick's shoulder, her heart pounding. “I love you..so much..”

“M-Me t-t-too..”

Looking down at her, Rick knew one thing was for sure, he wanted her to stay by his side forever. He had found true love and happiness with her, and now, he never wanted to lose it. Without her, he would be so lost and alone, the love she gave him motivated him to become a better, happier person. She always looked after him, supported him, understood him and cared for him. He knew he needed her to feel whole, complete, and filled with joy inside, replacing his pain and misery. Julie was his other half after all.

With that, they managed to dry off enough to the point where they could take off their towels. Instead of putting anything on, they opted to sleep naked, and fell asleep like that, wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

 

Vivian had just taken off the pillow she’d used to cover her ears and sighed. It seemed the love making between Rick and Julie was finally over. She was still baffled at the thought of pure, sweet innocent Julie having sex, it just seemed so odd.

She looked over at Mark who just laughed at her. “Not used to it huh?”

“No..” Vivian grumbled.

“Those two are pretty handsy. Anyways, enough about them, I'm still thinking about the fact we killed aliens! Aliens of all things!” Mark exclaimed. “It's so crazy to think about! But we did it for a good reason, to protect Rick and Julie.”

A small smile formed on her face. “And you rode on my shoulders.”

“Once I did that, it was so much easier Viv! We...uhh..make a pretty good time don't we?”

Vivian blushed, not saying anything.

Mark gulped, he figured now was a good time. He thought about Julie's advice, and decided to put it to good use. “Hey...Viv? There’s something I think I should tell you.”

“What...what is it?”

“Vivian...after all this time? I never...I never stopped loving you.” He admitted shyly.

“What?” She was shocked, she really didn’t know what to say, her face redder than before.

“Sorry...ha..” He laughed nervously. “It’s just been such a long time..” Mark sucked in a breath, and continued. “When we met all those years ago, I was a very different person. I had to hide my true self from everyone, I was so shy, nervous, easily scared and withdrawn. I wanted to please everyone, and to feel like I belonged somewhere...maybe that’s why I became a hippie..anyways..I always had a huge crush on you, even before we met, and when we actually did? I felt like I could finally be myself with you. Then, you helped saved me and gave me a better life, where I was slowly able to become who you see now. Everything was going great, until you and Julie left for university, and I didn’t. When you came back, at first it felt like the spark between us had faded, but the more time we spent together, the more I knew it was still there, just hiding and waiting to get out. I love you, not only because I wouldn’t be who I am today without you, but because you’re smart, caring, strong, brave, confident, assertive and don’t put up with others crap. Julie told me you even would always stand up for her when she got bullied! Plus, you also have a good heart deep down and are..really pretty..”

Vivian just sat there in complete silence, unsure what to say...until she started tearing up. Mark was surprised and worried by this. “Wha-what? Did I say something wrong?”

“No..” She sniffed. “It’s just...no one who I’ve ever dated...has been as sweet, kind and thoughtful as you. I was always seen as to mean and bitchy, nobody ever looked past my cold exterior, only you and Julie really...and I just...I don’t deserve this...I don’t deserve your love..”

“Don’t say that Vivian..you do! Your exes were jerks and they were the ones who didn’t deserve you. But you don’t have to worry about them anymore, it’s just us.” He assured her sweetly.

“Oh Mark..” Vivian sighed. “You’ve always been so supportive, so understanding..I guess that has to do with why I love you too.”

“You do?” Mark beamed happily.

“Yes..I guess well..like I said, you’re thoughtful, understanding, supportive, sweet and kind. You’ve always been there for me, and you respect my feelings. You never tried to intervene in my past relationships either, that tells me that you cared more about my feelings than your own. Not only that, but you’re selfless, caring, and unlike me, you’re really mellow, calm and relaxed. I don’t know...when I came back from university, I thought what we had was over, so I tried dating. But you were always there at the back of my mind, and I could never stop thinking you, no matter how hard I tried.” When she finished, her face was still flushed, and Vivian was looking away from him.

Then, she remembered something. “And you..you think I’m pretty? I’ve never seen myself as being as attractive as Julie is....”

Mark brushed this off. “Okay I’ll admit, Julie is pretty, but so are you. Her beauty doesn’t undermine your own.”

“R-Really?” Vivian stuttered.

With that, Mark leaned in and kissed her, and she quickly kissed back. “Are we together now?” She asked.

“You bet.”

* * *

 

In the morning, Julie awoke, sitting up and stretching out her arms. Then it suddenly hit her, for once, Rick didn't have a possessive hold on her while they slept. He was fast asleep, laying down on his back with his arms on the bed. She smiled softly at him, it was good to see he really was trying to make an effort to be less possessive.

Julie didn't want to wake him up, so she headed off the bed and put on her purple robe, but she decided to let it loose instead of tying it up. She figured she’d let Rick wake up on his own. In the meantime, she pulled out a book and began to read it.

After some time, Rick finally did wake up. His eyes widened when he saw Julie, laying down next to him, wearing only an open robe, her soft breasts popping out, and the sunlight bathing her skin. He gripped onto the blanket, staring at her, unable to look away. Julie peeked up from her book and was glad to see him up. “Did you sleep well?” She asked.

Rick only could nod, making her giggle. “I saw you weren't holding onto me while we slept.”

“Yea…” He blushed. “I just...I-I want to be better, for y-you. This whole shit has made me see how terrible I am when it comes to y-you. I-I'm...s-s-sorry...I'll...tr-try to be a guy you actually d-deserve.”

Julie gasped in surprise. “But Rick, you always have been. I understand why you have jealousy and possessiveness problems, and I want to do everything I can to help you get over them.” She then leaned in and kissed him.

Rick’s heartbeat quickened, how was she so perfect? She was an angel...and so forgiving, understanding and supportive, it only made him feel less worthy. “I'm..h-happy...y-you...y-you really wanna h-help me..I just..” He sighed. “I'll do m-my best, for y-you.”

Julie’s heart fluttered at his words, it made her so joyous that he wanted to continue improving because of her. With that, she kissed him again.

* * *

 

After getting dressed, they left their room and ran into Mark and Vivian. To Julie's shock, the two were holding hands. “Are...you…” She started to ask.

Mark laughed, and answered her. “Are we together now? Yep. It finally happened.”

Julie became instantly excited and hugged them both. “Yay! I've been waiting for this day for so long! I'm so happy for you both!”

Mark started laughing again, while Vivian looked embarrassed. Julie pulled away and smiled cheerfully at them both. “We should celebrate this! How about a double date?”

At this, Rick and Vivian both shouted out “No!” at the same time.

Mark shook his head. “Come on now, we should, just for Julie’s sake at least. You don't want her to be sad huh?”

The two groaned and gave in.

* * *

 

The four of them all sat together at a table in the resort's restaurant. Rick and Julie sat on one side, while Mark and Vivian sat on the other. Despite the fact that Rick and Vivian refused to even just look at each other, it did go fairly well, and Rick had to help them pick out food it was actually safe for them to eat.

When the double date was over, Vivian decided she should go and talk to Julie, needing to get something out of her system.

“Julie? I need to talk to you about something.” She said.

“Oh? What is it?” Julie asked curiously.

Vivian sucked in a breath, and began. “Look, I know how much it must bother you that Rick and I don't get along,” The look on Julie's face in response perfectly indicated this was true. “But I really can't bring myself to get along with him. He's a dangerous criminal, he’s a huge asshole, and not only that, you've almost gotten killed and just generally put in danger because of him! How can I get along with someone like that? How can I approve of your relationship with him?”

“I understand why you feel that way Viv, but you see, you don’t know Rick as well as I do. Underneath that mean, callous, arrogant exterior is someone with a kind, loving, gentle heart. He really does love me and care about me, and he treats me so well, he tries to become a better person so he’ll feel like he’s good enough for me. Even though being with him has put me in a lot of danger, I don’t care, I love him more than my own life. I love him and I love being with him, and I think you can tell how much happier, assertive and more confident I’ve become because of Rick.” Julie explained. “I’m sure you can understand that, knowing you love Mark. Do you love him more than your own life?”

“Well...yes...but..”

“Then I think you really can get where I’m coming from here. Even if you and Rick never get along, and you never come to approve of our relationship, I just want you to know that I’ll be okay. I know you’ve always been looking out for me, but I don’t need you to anymore. I’ve found my true love, and he’s perfectly capable of looking after me himself. And don’t you remember? You’ve seen how much he cares for me and loves me, you saw him kill Cyn for me because Rick thought he killed me.” Julie responded.

Vivian was silent at this, unsure how to reply. That memory of seen Rick killing Cyn so brutally was still burned in the back of her mind, but she tried to shrug it off. She cared about Julie and was trying to keep her safe, and seeing her with a violent criminal really rubbed her the wrong way, she only disapproved out of her concern after all. “I can really tell how much you love him.” She sighed. “I’ll never understand what you see in him, but if he makes you happy and all..”

Julie smiled at her friend. “Thank you. By the way, I’m so glad to see you and Mark are finally together, I’ve been waiting for so long!”

Vivian chuckled a little. “Yeah...I guess I’ve just been denying my feelings for so long, and when he poured out his feelings for me, I knew I had to do the same as well.”

“That’s good, I know you two will stay together for a long time, you’ve always had a connection, and maybe it did make me a little jealous..” Julie giggled.

“Aw, why is that?”

“For so long, I was looking for that special person I shared a connection with too, but it wasn’t there, even with my exes. But then Rick came into my life, and it didn’t take me long to see the connection between us.”

Vivian’s smiled faded at the mention of Rick. She decided then she should go back to see Mark. “I get that. I think I’m going to go back and see Mark now.”

Julie waved goodbye to her, and then went over to see her own boyfriend.

* * *

 

A few days later, it was time for them to leave the resort. They packed up their things, and when they all grouped up together, Rick pulled out his portal gun, made a portal, and they headed into it to return home.

On the other side of the portal was where Rick and Julie lived. As soon as they arrived, Mark spoke up. “Well, I think Viv and I should be heading back home huh?” He looked at Vivian, who nodded her head in agreement.

Rick stared silently, while Julie flashed a grin. “Alright you two lovebirds! I’ll see you guys later!” Mark just smiled at this, while Vivian blushed in embarrassment. Julie watched as the two left hand-in-hand, leaving her alone with Rick.

They sat on the couch, and Julie turned her head to look at him. “Rick..despite all the crazy stuff that happened at the resort..I...I don’t regret going there.”

This surprised Rick. “Y-You d-don’t?”

“Nope.” Julie beamed. “I thought about all the good times we spent there, going to the beach and the amusement park, just relaxing in our room, and just y’know...being there with you? It made everything better for me. Yes..the thing with...Scalet..really did stink, but let’s put that behind us okay?”

As she said that last part, she held onto his hands. Rick looked down at their hands clasped together, then back at her. “O-Okay.”

Rick took out his portal gun and gave her a mischievous grin. “Y-You wanna g-go on another quick a-a-adventure?” He asked.

“Alright! You got it!”

With that, they headed through one of Rick’s portals, off for another adventure, just the two of them….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! If you're wondering about a third part, it will be a bunch of Rick x Julie one-shots. It'll update just whenever I suppose. I want to write stuff for other fandoms I'm in, but getting inspiration is hard.
> 
> I hope you liked this story :) and I will try to write more in the future when I can.


End file.
